Back to His Youth
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty McFly Jr gets a chance to go back thirty years in time, and experience the youth of his father. This is Part Two of my NaNoWriMo project. Takes place in the Newlyweds Universe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: Don't worry! I do still plan to finish the first fic. I haven't had a computer for nearly a week - but I have it back, now. I will still work at making my NaNoWriMo goal.  
**

_May 23, 2016  
4:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly Jr sure felt elated, as he was walking home. He was ecstatic that Tabitha Palmer was finally coming to town. His girlfriend, Stephanie Stebbs, also seemed to be quite thrilled with the idea of meeting her - as well as her twin sister, Stacy. The latter was dating Todd Brown, who also happened to be amongst Marty Jr's closest friends.

"I remember Tabitha," Todd commented, excitedly. "It's also amazing, really, that her oldest brother has the same name as me. She is quite a nice girl - and I think that you girls will both get along her. Her mother is also a close friend to my Grandpa Emmett."

"As long as you guys really have nothing going on with her," teased Stephanie. After all, Marty Jr knew that his girlfriend rather had a lot of trust for him. "At any rate, it's always nice - being able to meet new people. It sounds like she actually is a nice girl."

"She really is, Steph," Marty Jr replied, dreamily. "I wish that I knew you, when I was younger. We had a lot of fun. A couple months ago, I felt a little disappointed - when her mother showed up, but not her. We exchanged several emails - and she's looking forward to meeting you girls. She also happens to be a real enthusiast of the 1980s."

"In that case, that sounds awesome," replied Stephanie. "I really love hanging out at the Cafe '80s. It's such a shame, though, that Griff Tannen and his gang like to show up - and harass people. I don't get it! They don't seem to even really like the 1980s."

"It's because they're lo-res scuzzballs," groused Todd, rolling his eyes. "They really do get their kicks, y'know, out of kicking people around. At least, his cousin's really a nice guy. It's hard to believe that they share the same blood. They're just very different."

"Say, if you could go back in time," asked Stacy, "where would you like to go? For me, it's actually sort of a toss-up. The '80s sure is a great decade, but so are the '60s and the '70s. Of course, during the '60s, there sure was a considerable amount of political tension. The music was quite awesome, though. Or, should I say, groovy? It rocked!"

"Yeah, I like some psychedelic rock," agreed Marty Jr. "I sure think Jimi Hendrix was a talented guy, and I also really love The Electric Prunes. I really could do without Janis Joplin, though. After all, her voice is like fingernails on a chalk board. It so annoying."

"Well, it sort of is an acquired taste," pointed out Stacy. "I really can understand why not everyone would enjoy her music. She really places a lot of passion into her music, though - and, for that, I admire her. It's a shame, though, that she died so young."

"I actually like my songs to be loud or upbeat," explained Stephanie. "I can appreciate psychedelic music, some of the time. I do have to be in the right mood, though. I sure don't think that I'd enjoy the 1950s, though. Back then, rock and roll was actually just getting started - and it wasn't actually loud. I think I'd really get bored, quite quickly."

"Well, I really wouldn't want to live in the '50s," Stacy replied, softly. "I think, though, that it'd really be a good era to visit. Of course, that era isn't quite without its political tension. Still, I don't think it's a good idea to throw out the baby with the bathwater."

"I completely agree with you, Stacy," replied Todd, nodding. "I'd even like to visit the Old West, and the Roaring '20s also sounds like a good era. All things considered, I'm happy to be living in the present - even though I don't care for much modern music."

"Well, I really do enjoy the hoverboards," agreed Marty Jr. "Also, the internet is very nice. Still, I sometimes do envy my parents. I mean, I think the '80s had a lot of great music - as well as movies and TV shows. I also sure can't stand how some of the older generation do tend to give me a rather hard time, for liking 'their' generation's music."

"Yeah, that can be a little upsetting," replied Stephanie. "I mean, we can't help it! We can't help that we weren't born at their time. Why should we have to stick to music of our own generation? C'mon, people! Freedom of choice! I happen to like '80s music!"

"I sure feel the same way," agreed Todd, nodding. "Well, here we are. We're at your house. I sure do see an unfamiliar car in your driveway. I wonder if that could belong to Tabitha. It's been such a long time. In a way, it'll actually seem a lot like old times."

Just then, a girl with blond curls stepped outside. Right way, Marty Jr could recognize her. She didn't seem to look all too different. She was so pretty, though - and it really was a good feeling. A rush of memories began to sweep through his mind, as he quite thought of all the great times that they had. He actually began to feel very nostalgic.

"Marty! Todd!" called out Tabitha, as she ran up to the group. She smiled, just as she glanced at the girls. "You must be the Stebbs twins, I take it? Marty and Todd told me a lot about you! Well, it certainly is a great pleasure - being able to meet all of you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too," replied Stephanie, as the teens walked to the house. "It's always a great pleasure meet friends of Marty. After all, a friend of Marty's is a friend of mine. So, anyway, he mentioned that you also had a great passion for '80s music?"

"Oh, most definitely," Tabitha replied, smiling. "I mean, much of today's music doesn't have the same soul. Anyway, your parents had to leave - for a little while. Well, I did bake some chocolate chip chocolate cookies. I sure do apologize, once again - for not being able to come over, two months ago. Well, it's sure feels good to be over here."

Marty Jr smiled, as he reached for two cookies. This sure was a nice day, and he was quite happy by how Tabitha and the Stebbs girls seemed to have taken rather well to each other. He liked knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with any jealousy issues.

oooooooooo

"You seem like a wonderful girl," commented Stephanie, warmly. "I rather wish I had a chance, though, to meet you sooner. I have to admit, I feel a little jealous. I mean, in a way, I sort of feel as if I missed out on a big part of Marty's life. I quite wonder how our relationship would be different, had I met him sooner. I suppose it would really..."

"Well, Stephanie, let's look at it this way," Tabitha commented, gently. "I date, every now and then. Still, I don't currently have a boy in my life. I just don't worry about it, though. When I find the right one, it will be extra special. It's best to look forward."

"I can understand that, Tab," Stephanie replied, softly. "I am looking quite forward to having a nice future with Marty. In the end, that's what's important. Still, I can't quite help but wonder... What if I met him, a little sooner? Like, when he was about eight?"

"I do wonder the same thing," Marty Jr replied, laughing. He swallowed, as he tried to imagine him and Stephanie knowing each other - as small children. As it simply was, he and Todd met the Stebbs girls at a party - and it was just love at first sight. "I'm really not sure if we'd be a couple, first of all. When you think about it, and how we met..."

"I think Marty has a very good point," agreed Todd, nodding. "I'm sure that, at eight, we wouldn't've fallen in love with them. Quite likely, we'd just be friends - which really isn't a bad thing. Still, it isn't the same. I just can't imagine not being in love in Stacy."

"That's so sweet, Todd!" gushed Stacy. "Still, I think it is possible for childhood friends to... to end up as a romantic couple. It might be a little unusual, but I'm real sure that it can happen. Still, I do see what Tabitha means - about being able to look forward."

"Say, if you guys don't mind," Tabitha commented, smiling, "I'd just like to have a little talk with Marty. We sure shouldn't be gone long." Turning to Marty, she added, "Hey, do you really mind if we head to your bedroom? What I want to talk to you about is... Well, it's a little private. By the way, Marty, do you still sleep in the same bedroom?"

"I sure do," Marty Jr replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. Just then, he quite began to felt nervous. He quite knew that his girlfriend could trust him to be alone with other girls. He rather wondered what Tabitha wanted. "My dad used to sleep in that room."

"That really sounds cool," Tabitha replied, softly. "I find it very amazing, though, how your parents are content with living in this house. You'd think that, with all the money that they have - from your father's career - they would opt to live in a bigger house."

"Well, I think it's just nostalgia," Marty Jr replied, softly. "We used to have a mansion, a long time ago. Dad decided that he didn't really need it. I think it'd be rather easy to get real lost in such a place. We really have a nice basement. It has a real ceiling, and the floor is carpeted. We even have a few rooms, down there. It's a real nice house."

"You have a good point," Tabitha commented, laughing. "Anyway, Marty, here's what I wanted to ask you. If you could rather have your deepest heart's desire... anything that you wanted. Many do desire world peace, but think about what _you_ want."

"All right, then," Marty Jr replied, softly. He simply tried hard to think of the one thing that he most wanted. It took about a moment for him to decide. "Here is what I really want. I want to see what it's like to be my father. To experience life as an '80s teen."

"Well, Marty," Tabitha commented, slowly, "let me see if I can really understand what your wish is. You actually want to experience life as your father, back when he was a teenager?" Marty Jr nodded, as he really felt embarrassed. "You're rather sure about that?" Marty Jr nodded, once again. "If that's quite the case... your wish is granted."

"Wish granted?" Marty Jr asked, as he was confused. _What the hell are you talking about?_ Suddenly, he felt himself becoming drowsy. He wondered what Tabitha did to him. He really found himself in a dreamlike state. Suddenly, he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

_May 23, 1986  
4:00 PM PST_

"Mom?" Marty Jr asked, as he felt quite disoriented. His back felt rather sore, and the sight was very blurry. He could remember making a wish to Tabitha, but was that just a dream? He figured that it probably was. Still, it really seemed a little too real to be a dream. Where exactly could he be, and how did he end up here? "Mom, is that you?"

"There, there, now," called out a soft feminine voice. "Just relax. You've been asleep for almost half an hour." Marty Jr tried to look around, but he couldn't quite make out where he was. The room was very dark. He had a feeling that it wasn't his bedroom.

"I had a horrible nightmare," mumbled Marty Jr, as he was still dazed. "I dreamed that an friend from my childhood came to visit. We decided to do a little catching up. I sure began to feel dizzy, and then I... I really found myself fading away. It was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound," assured the feminine voice, as she placed her hand on his forehead. Marty Jr wasn't sure of whether to feel relieved, or not. He still couldn't figure out why he felt so stiff and sore. He really couldn't think of what he was doing, that would cause him to just end up in this condition. "Here now in good ol' Doc's lab."

"Doc's lab!" cried out Marty Jr, as he bolted up in bed. Just as the light was switched on, he sure took a close look at the young girl. She seemed to be just about his age, but he couldn't make out who she was. She looked to be strangely familiar, though.

"Just try to relax, Marty," suggested the girl, as she touched his shoulder. "Doc feels so bad about everything. He quite had no idea that his new machine would overload. I'm sure that, other than a few aches and pains, you'll be all right. Just take it easy."

Marty Jr swallowed, as he quite tried to make sense of what was going on. Just then, he remembered the experiment. It was a device that would allow one to communicate telepathically. It actually worked for a brief moment, before knocking him out. He was certain that Doc felt rather terrible. While this wasn't as major as the time machine...

_Time machine?_ Marty Jr simply couldn't believe it. He actually was starting to gain some of his _father's_ memories. It really was frightening. Also, since when did Doc have a time machine? Why wasn't he ever told about _that_? He felt so confused.

Yet, he knew just what the time machine looked like. It was made out of a sports car, called a DeLorean. He even quite remembered taking some trips in it, even though he just couldn't remember the specifics. Of course, it was actually his _father's_ trips.

"Let me give you a massage, Marty," Jennifer suggested, softly. Marty Jr then smiled at his girlfriend... No! Jennifer was his _mother_! It simply was confusing. While he did wish to experience his father's youth, he didn't expect for _this_ to happen. "It might really help you to relax. When don't you roll over, and I'll give you a back rub?"

"Yeah, okay, sure," mumbled Marty Jr, as he began to rollover. He figured that it was quite fine for his mother to give him a back rub. _But she's not my mother_, argued Marty Sr. _Why am I thinking her as my mother, all of a sudden? This isn't right!_

"You do look tensed out," added Jennifer, softly. "Tomorrow, you have another show to put on. Your band sure is doing great." Marty Jr swallowed, as he really thought of his father's old band, The Pinheads. "I'm sure rooting for you. You're really on a roll!"

Marty Sr swallowed, as he felt quite grateful to have a supportive girlfriend. Why was he having sudden thoughts about being his future son? Were they simply coming from the telepathic device? Doc never did mention anything about the machine allowing the telepathic communication to span across other time periods. Was that the problem?

"So, Marty," continued Jennifer, slowly, "do you still feel up to going to the roller rink, tonight? I hope you aren't hurt, too badly. Doc should be back, quite soon." As Marty Jr thought of the roller rink, he felt very excited. "We could just have pizza, tonight."

"That sounds totally awesome!" gushed Marty, excited. Pizza was just something that Marty, both Sr and Jr, really enjoyed. "Actually, I don't feel all too bad. I simply feel a little dazed, than anything. I mean, I'm not blaming Doc. I understand that it was..."

"Thank goodness, Marty!" called out a familiar voice. Marty looked up, and saw that it was Doc. The sheepdog, Einstein, started to sniff Marty. "I'm sure so glad that you're awake. I feel so terribly sorry. I hope that you... that you won't hold this against me. I felt so bad about it, I even cried. I hope that it's not going to affect our friendship."

"Oh, Doc!" cried out Marty, as he was quick to just throw his arms around his scientist friend. At the moment, it didn't matter if he was Sr or Jr. He just couldn't stand to see the pained look on the older man's face. "Don't worry! You always will be my friend!"

"I just feel so bad, though," insisted Doc, as he hugged Marty back. "Well, I'm so glad that you aren't angry with me. I guess that thing simply does need a little fine-tuning. I managed to tackle the dream recorder, a couple months ago. I'm sure that I can..."

"Just hang in there, Doc," encouraged Marty, softly. "After all, it really could've been a lot worse. I don't want you to quit. I really understand how much your experiments mean to you. It's sort of like with... with my music. I simply wouldn't want you to give up. I mean, just look on the positive side. I was just knocked out, for a few minutes."

"I guess you're right," Doc replied, softly. "Still, this really shook me up. Well, I'm sure thankful to have you for a friend. I'm not quite sure if I should... tell Clara about this, though. She's a great wife, but I can imagine that this would make her feel horrified."

"Well, that I rather can understand," agreed Marty. "After all, she came from the last century - and I'm sure that she's still getting used to..." Marty Jr cut short, as he was uncertain of what he was saying. Clara was from the last century? "... this century."

"You really have a good point," replied Doc, nodding. "It's been over half a year - and she really seems to have adjusted, quite well. Still, I'm sure that she just... that some things do still frighten her. I mean, for some time, she was so afraid to go anywhere - on her own. She did mention, though, that she sure would like to learn how to drive."

"Y'know, it's easy to really take for granted..." explained Marty, "all the comforts that modern technology gives to us... Well, it's real easy to forget that some things of this time period can be very scary to someone from the last century. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," agreed Doc. "Still, there is no perfect time period. I really did enjoy the months that I've... been in the Old West. Still, I've also come to understand some of the dangers - like having to put up with outlaws. Mad Dog Tannen was so terrible."

Marty nodded, even though he had quite a vague memory of visiting in the Old West. He thought of Griff Tannen - who, with his bionic implants, really was dangerous. Still, he suspected that Mad Dog was actually much worse. He then thought of Bill Tannen, who was a lot nicer than his cousin. It was so hard to believe that they were related.

"It makes me feel rather glad," Jennifer commented, "that I wasn't in the Old West. It sounds like a scary place. I mean, you could get shot. I enjoy watching westerns, but I just can't imagine living there. I'm not sure if I'd even like to visit that era, actually."

"Well, it's not that bad," Doc explained, gently. "I mean, the pollution isn't as much an issue - and it's nice to be in the wide open spaces. It can be quite peaceful, in fact. In a few ways, I do miss that era. Also, Marty, your ancestors were rather hospitable."

"I'm quite proud of my heritage," Marty replied, smiling. "I sure have no plans to leave Hill Valley, no matter how famous I become. I mean, this place is my home - and I plan to raise a family here. It's also nice to have a father, too, who's an author. All my life, I sure have admired him. I wanted to be just like him. He really is encouraging of me."

"Your father's quite a great person," Doc agreed, nodding. "It must be a very strange feeling, though, to think that you were the one responsible for making him be the kind of father that he became. After all, it really was all thanks to your presence in 1955."

Marty just smiled. He had a vague memory of his family not being that successful. He just couldn't remember any of the specifics. He thought back to his childhood, and he remembered his parents being so supportive of him. He had a very happy childhood.

He also began to remember his childhood... as Marty Jr? Where were those memories coming from. As Marty Jr, he could remember looking up to his father - and wishing to just follow in his father's footsteps. He remembered being small, and really missing his father - whenever his father would be away from home, for one of his concert tours.

Marty Sr shut his eyes, tightly - as he really couldn't believe what he was thinking. He was remembering events of his future, from the perspective of his future son! It sure felt strange. It actually seemed as if he was just sharing his body with his future son!

"Are you feeling okay, Marty?" Jennifer asked, concerned. "I guess you're quite still a little shook up, from the accident. I guess I just can't blame you." Placing her hand on Marty's shoulder, she added, "Well, Marty, I think we should get ready to take off."

Marty smiled, as he stood up. Marty Jr was looking forward to going to the roller rink, and spending time with other '80s teens. While this experience was very confusing, it might also be fun. He would even be able to recognize most of the people. He was so determined to simply enjoy the evening. He realized that his wish really was granted.


	3. Chapter 2

_May 23, 1986  
6:00 PM PST_

As Marty stepped into the roller rink, a mixture of feelings actually crept over him. On one hand, he was strongly familiar with this place. After all, he sure did spend a lot of time here. Still, on the other hand, it quite felt as if it really was his first time here. He glanced around the building, in wonder. The feeling seemed to be a little... nostalgic?

"You act as if you've never been here before, Marty," Jennifer pointed out, laughing. "C'mon, let's go put on our skates. I sure think we should do a few rounds, before we order pizza. I'm glad that you don't harbour any feel any bad feelings towards Doc."

"He's still a great guy," commented Marty, as he sat at one of the tables. "I must say, this is great music. It feels so nice, Jenn, to be here. The food smells rather nice, too. I think, a little later, we should also play some arcade games. It'll just be a lot of fun!"

"You sure seem a little nervous, Marty," Jennifer replied, gently. Marty Jr blushed, as he felt quite embarrassed. He felt very amazed, though, by the ease of being able to call his mother by her first name. "You act a little as if... as if you're seeing this plane, for the very first time. I guess I like your enthusiasm, but I still feel very concerned."

"Concerned about what?" asked Zoe, as she and Zach walked up. "Hey Jenn, let's go on another double date. How about making a tradition of this? For every concert, we show up - and then, afterward, the four of us eat out. Do you guys like the idea?"

"That sounds totally awesome!" gushed Jennifer. Marty Jr felt very nervous. Not only would he have to date Jennifer, tomorrow - but he quite knew that Zach wouldn't end up with Zoe. This was a surreal feeling. "We could go out for ice cream. That'd be..."

"I'd love to go!" gushed Marty, with sudden enthusiasm. Marty Sr sure couldn't figure out why he kept thinking of Jennifer as his mother. Granted, a few people have quite commented on Jennifer sharing Lorraine's physical build. Still, it didn't make that much sense. "There's really nothing like ice cream, y'know, when your throat feels so raw."

"Yeah, I'll bet," replied Zach, nodding. "It sort of makes me quite glad that I'm not the lead singer. I can't imagine singing so much, for two or three hours. It's simply a good thing, though, that they let you bring water on the stage. I'm sure that water helps."

"It sure does," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I always be real sure to bring my own water bottle, though. Otherwise, I feel scared that someone is going to be a prankster - and fill the bottle up with lemon juice, which would make things worse!"

"Oh, goodness!" gasped Zach, as everyone burst out laughing. "That would be about the very last thing you need. Of course, I sure can imagine Needles pulling something like that. In that case, we should quite make it a point to not do any performances on April Fool's Day! I never was too fond of that holiday, to be honest. I just think it..."

"I do see what you mean," agreed Zoe. "It gives people an excuse to do nasty things to one another. If I sure could add another holiday to the calendar, it would be a day where people do random acts of kindness for one another. Would you guys agree?"

"It sure is a nice principle," Marty replied, nodding. "However, it's just something that people should do, all year round! After all, I really don't believe people should need a holiday for doing that. Then again, I suppose some people could use the reminder."

"I'd really like it, though," put in Zach, "if it was a federal holiday!" As the group burst out laughing, he added, "I do see what you both mean, though. Still, just seeing how some of the cynical types can be, it might be better if we don't. The cynics would just insist that it's simply a day of being phony. I suppose I would see their point, a little."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that," Zoe replied, shrugging. "Still, it would just beat April Fool's Day. Now, I understand that many people really do consider it to be a day of harmless pranks. Still, maybe some people just don't like pranks. It really isn't fair."

"I agree with you, Zoe," Jennifer replied, softly. "People simply should be a little more sensitive to those who really don't care for pranks, period. For instance, when I went to camp, some of the other kids short-sheeted my bed. For me, that was annoying."

As the quartet headed to the skating rink, Marty just had mixed feelings. There were times, actually, when Marty Jr would short-sheet his sister's bed. He quite found it to be harmless. Marty Sr, on the other hand, didn't see any humour in that. He felt that it was so cruel, if a person was feeling dead tired - and simply wanted to fall asleep.

oooooooooo

"This is sure great pizza," gushed Joey Landvatter. "So, are you guys feeling excited about tomorrow? It's so strange to think of how, just last fall, it actually seemed as if the opportunity would never come. It's does seem like just yesterday, in fact. I quite feel that the Huey Lewis look-alike who rejected us didn't understand rock and roll."

"I totally agree with you," replied Billy Landvatter, nodding. "I'm sure that Huey Lewis himself would feel very ashamed to share that audition judge's looks. At any rate, we can now laugh at _him_! It's a reprieve, y'know, to prove people like him wrong!"

"Yeah, we've really shown him!" agreed Marty, as he raised his right fist in the air. "In a way, I now feel kind of silly. I mean, about the way that I was so discouraged - and I was even starting to question whether I really was cut out for music. I was so silly!"

Marty still remembered that event, quite well. It was right on the eve of his very first time travel trip. So much seemed to have changed, since then. Still, he really couldn't recall the details of his first time travel trip - other than fact that, apparently, he was in 1955. Then again, Marty Jr never took that trip. It really was his _father's_ trip.

"Hey, buddy, I understand how you felt," replied Zach, cheerfully. "I quite remember feeling the same way. I really couldn't understand how someone who looked a lot like Huey Lewis would dislike our music. That sure was very disheartening, to be honest."

"Yeah, especially when he resembles my favourite singer," Marty replied, sighing. "I'm certainly very grateful, though, that it really wasn't him. I wonder if he might even be related. If they are, I can't imagine that the two of them would actually get along."

"I sure can't imagine that they would," replied Zoe. "Still, he maybe does get plenty of Huey Lewis fangirls running up to him - and asking for his autograph. It must get quite tiresome. Perhaps, as he heard you guys playing The Power of Love, it sure reminded him of his much hated look-alike. That might just be a part of why you were rejected."

"Yeah, I suppose," Marty replied, shrugging. "I guess, if I just didn't like Michael J Fox so much, I might also feel the same. Still, I actually feel flattered. I rather do wonder, though, how that might affect our career. I do want to be appreciated for who I am."

"Well, of course," replied Billy. "At any rate, that's simply all in the past. It'd be totally awesome, though, if Huey Lewis was to ever notice us. It really would be interesting, y'know, if he became as much of a fan of us - as we are of him. How's that sound?"

"I'd really enjoy that," agreed Zach. "It'd also be very cool, if we could also get Jimmy Page or Robert Plant to notice us. I've always just enjoyed the music of Led Zeppelin. Hell, even Paul McCartney or George Harrison. It'd just be so awesome, if we had the pioneers of today's rock and roll notice us. It really would be like a dream come true."

"Yeah, I really see what you mean," Marty replied, nodding. Marty Jr realized that his father did get a chance to meet many of the rock musicians, who were already rather famous in 1986. "Still, it doesn't exactly mean that we'd become as famous as them."

"Well, no, of course not," replied Zach, laughing. "Still, it's rather enough to make one feel special. It's certainly enough to make one feel validated. It's simply an interesting thought, when you really think about it. Two musicians, mutually fans of each other."

"I never really thought about that," commented Joey, softly. "Do rock stars even get starstruck, though? I mean, when you yourself are famous, is it even still possible for you to regard other famous people as... as regular people regard famous people. I'm not sure if I can imagine it. I mean, it does seem as if... as if it's really not possible."

"It really _does_ happen, believe me!" insisted Marty. "After all, your feelings don't exactly change, when you become famous. You still are a human being, like everyone else. Besides, there are varying degrees of fame. It's not all simply black and white."

"Yeah, Marty's right," agreed Jennifer. "Take, for instance, Michael J Fox and Justine Bateman. They're both famous people. Justine isn't as famous as Michael, though. At least, Justine isn't as much of a recognizable name or face. Before Mind Warped..."

"... Michael wasn't as famous," finished Zoe. "Yeah, I can see what you're saying. I'm quite sure that Michael doesn't actually act superior to Justine, though. As far as he's concerned, they're equals. At any rate, I think it's still possible for even Michael J Fox to be starstruck. He's really still the same person... from before he became famous."

"All right," replied Joey, quietly. "I guess you guys convinced me. It would feel weird, though, if some more famous than we are was a huge fans of us. In the end, I guess fame isn't everything. That are also many drawbacks, in fact, that come with fame."

Marty Jr thought of how true that was. His father sure had his share of problems with the paparazzi, as well as certain reporters. There were even several rumours, in fact, that were spread around. Still, the perks of fame simply outnumbered the drawbacks.


	4. Chapter 3

_May 23, 1986  
10:28 PM PST_

"Well, Jenn, that simply was a very fun night," gushed Marty, as he was driving home from the roller rink. Marty Jr actually began to think of how fortunate he was, that he and Jennifer had no plans to sleep together. "I mean, the music was so awesome - as were the snacks. They really have a lot of great video games. It's such a cool place."

"Yeah, it's a real cool hang-out spot," agreed Jennifer. "I'd feel so bad, if that building was ever to be torn down - or just turned into... Well, I'm not quite sure exactly what they'd turn the building into. I'd like our future children to, one day, hang out there."

_You have no idea, Mom,_ Marty Jr thought, wistfully. He began to feel sad, as he knew that the building would be torn down. "Well, Jennifer, I'd also really love for the building to stay. There's a good possibility, though, that the building might not last."

"I really didn't mean to make you feel sad, Marty," replied Jennifer, as she placed her arms around Marty. "Well, how about looking at it this way? I'm quite sure that, if the building isn't still standing, our future children wouldn't really miss the place. I mean, I think that... Well, I'm sure that our children would think that the '80s is quite boring."

"No way!" blurted out Marty Jr, as his mother's statement was far from the truth. "I'm sure that... Well, how could anyone be able to find this decade to be boring. With the '50s, I can quite understand. However, the 1980s has music that can really get loud."

"That's just it, though," pointed out Jennifer. "The 1950s _is_ three decades in the past. Likewise, by the time our future children are teens, the 1980s sure will be three decades in the past. Our future children might feel the same about the 1980s, as..."

"The music of the 1950s sure didn't rock," protested Marty Jr. As he realized what his mother said, he sure was stunned. His mother seemed to be so certain that she'd not only have children, but that they'd be teenagers by the 2010s. He quite remembered his father travelling through time, then. "You can't bang your head to Perry Como!"

"Yeah, that's very true," Jennifer replied, sighing. "You maybe can, though, to Chuck Berry. I guess that would be the _late_ '50s, though. Well, I can't imagine that the music could get any louder. I guess I see what you're saying. Still, I do think that..."

Marty Jr sighed, as he pulled into the driveway. He resented how rap seemed to gain so much popularity. While his parents were just thrilled about his interest in '80s rock, not all the members of his parents' generation really seemed to share that sentiment.

"We're home," announced Marty Jr, as he turned into the driveway. "I guess much of the next generation really will be bored by the 1980s. That's to be expected. Still, I'm sure that our... Well, I rather _hope_ that our own children will come to appreciate the music of our youth. After all, with having a musician for a father, I just feel as..."

"Well, Marty, I feel the same way," replied Jennifer. "Still, there's a very good chance that it might not happen. I mean, they really could end up preferring things from their own generation. In that case, could we blame them? Anyway, I can't stay for long."

"Yeah, that's fine," replied Marty, softly. As he looked around, he added, "It looks like my parents aren't home. That's very strange. I wonder where they went. They never mentioned having any plans, tonight. I sure do hope that nothing serious happened."

"C'mon, Marty," chided Jennifer, as she placed her arm around Marty's shoulder. "I'm quite sure that it's nothing major. I think you should just relax, a little." As the couple headed towards the house, she added, "I'm quite sure that they decided to just do a little something, tonight. Try to keep in mind, Marty. Your parents also have lives."

"Uh, right, yeah," stammered Marty. "Well, Jenn, let's see if we can find something to eat. Come to think of it, I'm a little tired. I'm also feeling quite nervous. I mean, I sure worry that, uh... that something might go wrong. I do really want to be successful."

"I think you do worry too much," pointed out Jennifer. "I mean, even if the show isn't flawless, it's really not the end of the world. After all, nobody is perfect. I really think that you should get some rest. You seem to need it. I'm really not hungry, anyway."

Marty just nodded, as he tried hard to make sense of what was going on. Both Sr and Jr, apparently, seemed to share a mind - as well as a body. Marty Jr just felt amazed, on all honesty, by how nervous his father simply felt - when it came to performing. He then noticed slip of paper, which was on the kitchen table. Carefully, he picked it up.

"Dear Marty," he read. "Your dad and won't be home, until shortly after midnight. We had a meeting to attend. There's a new box of chip and mint ice cream in the freezer. We also wish you rather good luck, on tomorrow's concert performance. Love, Mom."

"That was very nice of her," commented Jennifer, smiling. "Well, I suppose I'd better start heading home." Throwing her arms around Marty, she added, "Well, you'd sure better start thinking of hitting the sack. Be sure that you get plenty of rest, honey!"

"Thanks, Jenn," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around. "Well, it's actually been a wonderful night. So, uh, you're sure that you don't want any ice cream." Jennifer just shook her head. "In that case, I guess I'd better just say 'good bye'. I'm really looking forward for tomorrow. I certainly do hope that my parents will be able to come over."

"That would be very lovely," agreed Jennifer. "Well, I guess I really should get going. I'm also feeling tired. It'll be real nice, though, when we graduate. It's hard to believe that it's less than a month away. Well, I have a great feeling about us. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Jenn," Marty replied, just as he followed Jennifer to the door. Marty Jr felt quite uneasy. Of course, he greatly loved his mother. It still really felt strange, though - to act like she was his girlfriend. "Have a safe drive home! Take good care!"

Marty smiled, as Jennifer drove off. While both Sr and Jr loved her, they were simply different types of love. It didn't feel right for both feelings to be conveyed through a single "I love you". It seemed quite tantamount to using a single "I'm six" - in order to convey being six years of age, and being able to fit perfectly into size six clothing.

Marty just went to scoop up some chip and mint ice cream, which both Sr and Jr were very fond of. There were very few foods that they disagreed on. One that was most obvious, was that Marty Sr preferred green beans - while Marty Jr preferred corn.

As Marty stepped into his bedroom, he glanced around it. Marty Jr had the very same bedroom as his father used to have. It was quite a surreal feeling. It just felt a lot like being home, except that he really wasn't home. The bedroom really looked different.

Marty sighed, as he began to put his pajamas on. While it was quite a fun evening, it was also a rather strange one. Marty Sr just couldn't figure out how, all of a sudden, he ended up gaining thoughts of being his future son. Could that just be an effect of Doc's telepathic device, or was that something else? Marty just felt rather confused.

Marty Jr remembered making a wish to Tabitha. However, _she_ just couldn't have anything to do with it - could she? In real life, stuff like that never really happened. It had to be something else. Then again, if time travel actually was possible - then it...

It was the flux capacitor, though, that made time travel possible. There simply had to be a scientific explanation to this. Was Tabitha also planning to become a scientist, or did she just borrow one of Doc's inventions? Could Tabitha be an extraordinary girl?

Marty reached for his diary, as he just couldn't believe what was happening. He knew that identity crises were quite common, but were they usually like this? It simply didn't seem normal. Why was he feeling as if, somehow, he was his future son? It was quite baffling, to say the least. His son wasn't born - or even conceived, for that matter.

Yet, Marty Jr knew that he existed - and that, somehow, he quite ended up inside his father's body. He then wondered if the telepathic device really did have something to do with it, and that Tabitha's "your wish is granted" was actually a mere coincidence.

It seemed especially strange, however, how Marty Jr instantly knew the names of his father's friends. Of course, his father's mind had supplied him with the information. In fact, he was also stunned by just how much of his father's past he could "remember".

Marty thought of Zach Nelson - who bore a striking resemblance to his son, Aaron. It was a somewhat interesting experience, being able to meet his close friend's father - as a teenager. He knew, though, that Zach wouldn't end up with Zoe. It really would be out of place, however, for him to tell Zach that. He really didn't wish to interfere.

Perhaps, listening to the radio would really provide a nice distraction. Marty turned on his alarm clock radio, which was turned to KKHV - located at 104.1 FM. In 2016, it was a classic rock station - while, back in 1986, it played the current and classic rock hits.

Marty crawled into bed, as he quite hoped that getting plenty of sleep would help. He had to do well, tomorrow, on his concert performance. He really hoped that, by then, things would return to normal. He certainly didn't wish to break the string of success.

Just then, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News began to play. Marty just closed his eyes, as he began to enjoy the song that Sr and Jr were both real fond of. Even after thirty years, the song would quite remain a classic. However, many classic rock stations would actually refuse to play any song by Huey Lewis and The News.


	5. Chapter 4

_May 24, 1986  
10:28 AM PST_

Marty stretched, as he woke up. It was the big day. He really was looking forward to being able to rock the stage, once again. Things sure seemed to be looking up. It felt rather nice, having lots of encouragement his parents. He thought of what his father taught him. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. It really worked.

Just then, Marty Jr realized that there was just one problem. It was really his father's concert performance. While he inherited his father's musical talent, he actually used a different style. Yet, somehow, he knew most of what songs would be on the playlist.

"Marty?" called out a familiar feminine voice. As Marty looked up, he saw that Lorraine was stepping inside. "I've simply got great news. This time, your dad and I will be able to make it to your concert. How does that sound, honey? I bet you're very excited."

"We're very proud of you, son," added George, as he walked up. "I really feel bad, in fact, that had to miss the past few of your concerts. You sure are talented. Granted, your music might be a little bit loud - but it's still good. In a way, you simply remind me of Calvin Klein, and how he really got crazy - while he was playing Johnny B Goode."

"Oh, George, I really do remember that," replied Lorraine, wistfully. "It was just after the song that we had our first kiss to. I really remember how pissed off Mr. Strickland was. It was so different, but I really admired him. You should've been there, Marty."

"Yeah, that must've been totally awesome," replied Marty. For some reason, though, while Marty Sr just couldn't seem to remember that night. Marty Jr was a little curious of how the dance was. "Anyway, this is just great! I'm glad that you're both coming."

"We really do understand how passionate you are, honey," explained George, "about your music. It's sure the same way, in fact, as how I'm passionate about writing - and as how Dr. Brown is passionate about his scientific experiments. One day, I would like to see a few of his experiments. I still remember what a great teacher he really was."

"We also just wish you the best, Marty," Lorraine added, gently. "Anyway, I'm baking some coffee cake. It should be ready, soon. This afternoon, your dad and I sure plan on playing a little tennis. It's such a nice day, and we'd really would like to enjoy it."

"Yeah, it's almost summer," Marty replied smiling. "It's hard to believe that graduation is right around the corner. I have some mixed feelings about the whole thing. On one hand, it means no more having to deal with Mr. Strickland. He's really a wet blanket."

"I understand," George replied, gently. "Mr. Strickland never quite seemed to like me, either. I think he never forgave my father. He's just a hard person to please. In fact, I'd almost be a little worried - if he actually _did_ approve of something that I did. I shouldn't be talking that way, but he seems to not care much about what's good..."

"Well, since you put it that way," Marty replied, laughing. Marty Jr thought of his own high school principal, Jeb Strickland. He really seemed to be as bad as his grandfather was. "Of course, it's sure hard to imagine that he ever was friends with your father."

"Actually, now that I really think of it," George replied, with sudden recollection, "I do remember a time, when he confided a little about his youth. It was simply when I was running for class president. He confided that, as a youth, he was rather unpopular."

"Yeah, now I remember," gasped Lorraine. "You really wanted to start a Good Friends program, in an effort to help out the other social misfits. I was rather surprised, when Mr. Strickland actually agreed to the idea. I was sure that he'd simply consider it to be a waste of time. It was just a very rare moment of sensitivity for him, as I can recall."

"That's quite, uh, surprising," commented Marty, stunned. It was something that both Sr and Jr just couldn't imagine. "I suppose that could explain, though, why he became the way he is. In that case, I guess we should have a little more sympathy for him."

"Well, it doesn't make him less bothersome," replied Lorraine, sighing. "In the end, we all sure do need to take responsibility for our own actions." Glancing at his watch, she added, "There are just five minutes left - and then the coffee cake should be ready."

"The coffee cake sure smells good," replied. "Anyway, in spite of simply not having to deal with Mr. Strickland, I'm feeling a little nervous about graduation. It's a huge step to take, and I'll even lose some of my friends - as they take off for different colleges. It makes me feel a little sad. Granted, I'll still have my band mates - as well as Doc."

"Oh, that I sure can relate to," replied Lorraine, wistfully. "Even with Babs and Betty - I don't even communicate that much with them, anymore. On the other hand , it quite feels nice to have three precious children. Well, I'm gonna check on the coffee cake."

Marty sighed, as George and Lorraine left the room. It was definitely a feeling that Sr and Jr could both rather relate to. Marty's thoughts then turned to Jennifer. Marty Jr figured that it wouldn't be all too bad, even though he might have to kiss his mother.

oooooooooo

As Marty and Jennifer were walking at Hill Valley Park, Marty Jr was rather amazed by how much has remained the same. Of course, some of the trees were a little shorter - and there were any children on hoverboards. The air really smelled the same, and the same animal sounds could be heard. He wondered how the park would look, by 2046.

"I sure see that you're enjoying yourself, Marty," Jennifer commented, softly. "I can't quite imagine ever getting tired of this place. It's just so peaceful, and... Do you think that, in thirty years, our children would also appreciate the park? Or do you think..."

"Oh, I quite imagine that they maybe would," replied Marty, smiling. _Or, at least,_ I _would_, Marty Jr added, to himself. As for his sister, it sure seemed to be not so much the case - as she really seemed to prefer spending much of her time at the mall.

"I'm looking forward to creating a good future," explained Jennifer. "I mean, with the proper encouragement, I'm actually positive that our son will really grow to become a more confident person - and that he won't let Griff Tannen push him around. I'm sure that you'll make a wonderful father. I do hope to make a wonderful mother, as well."

"That's right," Marty replied, somewhat nervously. Marty Jr could barely believe what he heard. He sure couldn't imagine ever allowing himself to be pushed around by Griff Tannen. Could Jennifer be referring to a different son? "That would be so awesome!"

"You bet it would," replied Jennifer, smiling. "I mean, when I was in 2015, I was quite horrified by what I saw. I sure don't want to get married in the Chapel o' Love, and it seemed like our family quite was a mess - and you were fired, because of Needles..."

"That just doesn't sound good," replied Marty. Marty Sr was thrilled, when he realized how his son seemed to be confident. He figured it to just be a good sign. Marty Jr, on the other hand, was so horrified to hear about this alternate reality - where his family wasn't as happy. He just couldn't picture it, and Marty Sr couldn't seem to remember.

"Well, Marty, remember what Doc says," Jennifer replied, softly. "Your future really is whatever you make it. You sure just have to have the right attitude. I've also noticed that, within the last few weeks, Needles hasn't been harassing you. It looks as if..."

"Yeah, it's quite about high time he gets the message," Marty agreed, emphatically. "I quite remember how, even just two months ago, he still felt the need to harass me. It was so horrible, how he really knocked me out - by throwing a volleyball at the head."

"That was downright low," Jennifer agreed, rolling her eyes. "It was a good thing that Mr. Carter excused you from PE, for two weeks - even though I missed seeing you. It was such unmitigated audacity, for Needles to do that. At any rate, you've sure been doing a good job. You've learned to not care about what people like Needles thinks."

"Yeah, I can't believe how silly I used to be," Marty replied, blushing. "Well, we'll have to make sure to teach our future children to not give into foolish dares." As the words came out, Marty Jr realized that his father did do just that. "We sure owe it to them."

"I'm real sure it didn't set a good example to the kids," Jennifer pointed out, laughing, "when you really threw out the... the scene screen repairman, because he called you a 'chicken'. I sure do wonder what led him to calling you a 'chicken', in the first place."

"That's a very good question," replied Marty, sighing. Marty Jr rather couldn't imagine his father doing such a thing. By 2016, he was usually a very good-natured man. This alternate reality sounded like something out of a nightmare. "I'm glad that we actually managed to avert that horrible future. I feel sorry for our children, in that timeline."

"I feel real sorry for our _counterparts_," commented Jennifer. "Y'know, Doc never explained about what became of his counterpart. I rather can't imagine Doc not doing everything in his power, though, to undo the horrible accident. When you think of..."

"Something bad might've happened to _him_," suggested Marty. "Well, it'd quite be best for us to not dwell on that reality. The real important thing is, that's certainly not the future that lies ahead of us - and, of course, Doc did quite come through for me!"

Jennifer smiled, as the couple continued to walk on. While Marty Sr felt very happy at knowing that he was headed towards a better future, Marty Jr couldn't quite help but feel dread at knowing the way he could've turned out, had the circumstances actually been different. Marty looked at the scenery, hoping that it would really calm his mind.


	6. Chapter 5

_May 24, 1986  
5:30 PM PST_

Marty felt quite nervous, as he and his band mates were practicing for the concert. It seemed like a rather terrifying task, as Marty Jr knew that he'd actually be playing for his father. Still, he realized that it could be worse. At least, he would still have a lot of assistance from his father. Also, it wasn't as if it was his father's first performance.

"This is gonna be so exciting, everyone," commented Zach. "It's simply a great way to start out our Memorial Day weekend. Even KKHV is playing our songs, now. It's rather nice. The best thing is, my dad's gonna be at the concert. He'll be cheering me on."

"That sounds so awesome, Zach," gushed Marty. "My parents are also planning to be there. They gave me their word, this this morning. I just wish Doc could show up, too - but he has to take care of his pregnant wife. I sure don't hold it against him, as...."

"Of course not," replied Billy, laughing. "I still remember how my mom was, as she was carrying Bobby. I'm sure that getting pregnant can be the pits. I mean , I'm happy for Clara - as well as Dr. Brown. I can imagine that they're both feeling real excited about becoming parents. Still, carrying another person inside of you must be rather tough."

"You know what the funny thing is," commented Joey, laughing. "When I was simply a little boy, I used to envy women - and their ability to become pregnant. I just thought it was a fascinating concept. It was also before I found out how babies were made."

"When _I_ was little," explained Marty, "my sister sure would always insist how, as soon as she turned eighteen, she was gonna have a baby." With sudden fascination, Marty realized that it was true of _both_ Linda and Marlene. "Well, since then..."

"Well, she just turned twenty," commented Zach, "and she still doesn't have a baby! I guess, when you get older - and you learn more about pregnancy and parenting - the thrill rather starts to wear off." Looking around, he added, "Well, guys, enough about having babies. We have a show to put on, very soon. It's sure gonna be a fun night!"

"Yeah, we even have our very first sold out show," Joey replied, excitedly. "I wonder if it does help, now that our songs are being played on KKHV. Just yesterday, I heard one of our songs... sandwiched between a Led Zeppelin song and a Van Halen song!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Billy, as the whole group cheered. "I really wish I could've tuned in, but I was at my grandma's - and she simply doesn't care for loud music. You didn't, by any chance, happen to get it on tape - did you? I would love to hear that, so much!"

"Sorry, Billy," Joey replied, apologetically, "I didn't have a tape recorder handy. I was in the car, when I heard all three of those songs. It made me feel real good, inside. It was almost like I was... Well, anyway, I'm real sure we'll be hearing our songs on that station - many more times! We should maybe just keep tallies on that, or something."

"That's a very awesome idea," agreed Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. While Marty Sr did fully share in the enthusiasm of his band mates, Marty Jr was quite more in awe of actually witnessing the beginning stages of his father's career. "We should go for it!"

"I bet Douglas Needles is totally green with envy," Zach suggested, smirking. "I really can't imagine that he'd ever attend one of our concerts. In fact, I have a feeling that he'd prefer to scrub toilets. Well, he doesn't quite know what all he's missing out on."

"Well, guys," Joey called out, as he looked at his watch. "It's really about time for the show to start. I really think we should go hit the stage." As the group high-fived each other, he added, "The newness of this is starting to wear off, now. It's really starting to seem a little routine, in fact. Not in a bad way, of course. I just mean, it's great..."

Marty swallowed, as he began to follow his band mates onto the stage. Marty Jr sure felt a little leery. However, he also began to feel much more confident. He thought of what he was always taught. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.

oooooooooo

After the concert, Marty and Jennifer headed off to Pizza Hut - with Zach and Zoe. It did seem like a rather long wait for Marty Jr, though - as he was a little used to pizzas being hydrated, in just a matter of seconds. The pizza sure smelled delicious, though. Both Sr and Jr enjoyed pizzas with just cheese, as well as the seasoned bread sticks.

"I must, you guys were totally awesome!" gushed Zoe. "Jenn and I even ran into the program director of KKHV, and he was impressed. He has no regrets, whatsoever, of playing your songs on the air. He also told us to tell you to keep up the great work!"

"Oh, that's such great news," replied Zach, excitedly. "I know that Harmony seems to be a real hit. Of course, the song does have a profound message. It probably helps a little, as well, the the song has a catchy neat. I guess we could say we're rock stars."

"I never actually thought that Harmony could become so popular," commented Marty, dreamily. That was strictly Sr talking, of course. Marty Jr was quite well aware of how that was his father's earliest big hit. "I was simply inspired by the news. While I do try to maintain an optimistic stance, some people in this would can make one question..."

"I see what you mean, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "Anyway, I quite think this is a nice tradition. Yeah, I sure wanted more than just ice cream. I didn't eat much dinner, tonight. I was so excited about watching you guys perform. You guys all are great!"

"You're The Pinheads?" asked the waitress, as he walked up to the table. "Well, some of The Pinheads?" Marty smiled, as he felt elated. "I quite wish I could've come to the concert, tonight. Well, it really feels nice to be able to serve you guys - at any rate."

"Hey, thanks, Melissa," Marty replied, smiling. As the waitress set down the pizza and the bread sticks. "Well, next time, I hope that you'll be able to show up. So, uh, what bands do you enjoy listening to - besides us? I rather love Van Halen, as well as Huey Lewis and The News. I also really like listening to Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers."

"All very excellent choices," Melissa replied, smiling. "Well, I don't think I really have a favourite band. I actually enjoy just about anything that you can bang your head to. The only thing I'm really not fond of, is that satanic stuff... all that black metal stuff."

"We really don't care for that music, either," Marty explained, softly. "Well, thank you for the food. You have a good night, now." Turning to the rest of the group, "I rather could get used to this, guys. It feels so nice - getting a fan to serve us, this evening."

"Do you think she might give us a discount?" Zach asked, smiling. "After all, we're sure famous - and she rather does enjoy our music." Marty smiled, as he wagged his finger at Zach. "I'm just playing around! I don't think I've even met Melissa, before! It simply feels good, having strangers recognize us. I think she's a little older than us, in fact."

"Well, _you_ look a little older than eighteen," Marty pointed out, chuckling. Taking a bite out of his pizza slice, he added, "This is very good stuff. I think Domino's is kind of bland, compared to this. My sister sure feels that the crust is too greasy, though."

As soon as the words came out, Marty realized that - similar to the pregnancy issue - this also sure applied both Linda and Marlene. Marty Jr had yet to meet young Linda, but he was already starting to learn about traits that his sister and his aunt shared.

"I think your sister should just lighten up," Jennifer commented, laughing. "My mother would give me a lecture, though, if she knew that I was at Pizza Hut. She tends to be a health food nut. When we have children, I sure plan to be more relaxed about they eat. I'm not gonna let them eat ice cream, all the time - but I do think that they'd..."

"You hypocrite!" exclaimed Zoe, as she gave Jennifer a gentle shove. "I know that, if left to your own devices, _you_ would rather stuff yourself full of ice cream. Jenn, don't even pretend as if you wouldn't do such a thing. I really know you, all too well!"

"She maybe just really feels as if she _has_ to say it," suggested Zach, "lest people think that she'd be a pretty terrible mother." Jennifer blushed, as everyone else burst out laughing. "Yeah, Jenn, I can see you blushing. I dare you to deny it! I dare you!"

"Yeah, Jenn," agreed Zoe, as she gave Jennifer another shove. "You've rather heard what Zach said." Turning to Marty, as asked, "Well, Marty, how about you? Don't you think that, if she was allowed to do so, she'd just gorge herself with ice cream? You're amongst friends. You can let us know what you think. C'mon, Marty, just spill it out!"

"Uh, I'm not gonna say anything," protested Marty, as he saw how nervous Jennifer was. "You're not gonna put me on the spot, like this." After a deep swallow, "So, uh, what do you guys think of George Orwell's 1984? That's a real depressing book, eh?"

"That's right, Marty," ribbed Zach, laughing. "Just go ahead, and change the subject! Don't bother answering that question. I sure can see how you are!" After taking a sip of Pepsi, he added, "Okay, all right. I guess I did get a little carried away. I'm sorry."

"I understand that you guys meant no such harm," Jennifer replied, softly. "I'm it'll be some time, anyway, before Marty and I even think about being parents. I do love my mom, a lot - and I know that she's only looking after me. I guess it's really her duty to be a bit of a... Well, to be honest, I think Orwell's book is actually a little interesting."

Marty couldn't help smiling. Marty Jr actually read the book, earlier in the year - while Marty Sr only started reading the book. He felt happy that the book wasn't reality. It was simply a great feeling, just having the freedom to "goof around" with his friends.


	7. Chapter 6

_May 25, 1986  
9:00 AM PST_

As Marty stepped into the dining room, he saw that french toast was being served. It sure was one of his favourite meals. As he noticed Dave and Linda, he was just taken aback. It sure seemed rather strange for Marty Jr for his uncle and his aunt looked so young. On the other hand, Marty Sr could barely imagine them as being middle-aged.

"Ah, it's a beautiful Sunday morning," sing-songed George, as he brought in the plate of french toast. "It's sure a lovely feeling, seeing all of us together. Even Marty looks very perky and refreshed. I was hoping that we could all go to church, this morning."

"I think it really looks like it, dear," replied Lorraine, as she threw her arms around her husband. After sitting down, she added, "Marty, your Grandma Stella called. She just wanted to spend tomorrow afternoon with you, and show you a cookie new recipe."

"I'm all for it!" exclaimed Marty, as he felt quite thrilled. Marty Jr, though, never knew his grandmother. He knew that his father deeply loved her, though. "It's awesome, in fact. I mean, I quite have many fond memories of spending time with her. I've always enjoyed baking cookies, with her. I'd quite miss her, if anything was to ever happen."

"Oh, Marty," chided Dave, as he shook his head. "I can't believe that you actually still enjoy baking cookies. What do you see in that, anyway? Isn't that sort of a... sort of a women's activity? I know that she's our grandma, and all - but don't you think..."

"Hey, men can enjoy cookies, too," Marty insisted, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, he felt as if his older brother could be too concerned about gender roles. Marty Jr thought of how fortunate he was, that his parents were strong believers of individual freedom.

"Yeah, Dave, just leave your brother alone," scolded George, firmly. Glancing around the table, he added, "I remember how, when you kids were a little younger... Well, it seemed as if you did a lot of fighting - and we had to send you to your bedrooms. I'm so... It seems as if you still tend to fight - some of the time. Perhaps, not as much."

"It wasn't ever _that_ bad, George," protested Lorraine, laughing. "I remember my own childhood. As I was the eldest, I really... Usually, I was the mediator - whenever my siblings would fight. Still, I certainly had my share of disagreements with them."

"Well, darling, I know they all quite love each other," George replied, softly. "Being an only child, I guess I simply wasn't as used to it. To be honest, I sort of miss the days - when the kids would bicker, and we had to intervene. They all just grew up, so fast."

"Oh, I see what you mean," replied Lorraine, wistfully. "As Dave moved out, last year - I guess these family meals are quite starting to seem a little more... rare. It's sort of a bittersweet feeling. Speaking of grandmothers, it's a little strange to think of how... Well, one day, _I_ will become a grandmother. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for it."

"Well, Mom, you'd sure better get out your knitting needles and cookie recipes," Linda teased, laughing. "After all, if you're actually gonna be a grandma... Well, you should start simply looking the part. Also, don't forget to buy yourself a granny house coat!"

"Aw, Linda," protested Lorraine, laughing. "Of course, by the time I simply do become a grandmother... It would be so nice to have small children in the house, again - even it would be only for a visit. I guess I would baking with them. Not knitting, though."

"I can't imagine you knitting, Mom," Dave commented, laughing. "Anyway, I'm not too sure if I even plan on having kids. I mean, it's sure a lot of responsibility - and I'm sort of a cleanaholic. Also, I don't even have a girlfriend - and I'm sure not actively looking for anyone, right now. If I find a girl that I can click with, great! Otherwise, I just..."

"I don't know how you can stand it, Dave," insisted Linda. "I mean, I can't imagine not having a boy in my life. I just think it'd be so lonely, y'know, if I wasn't dating anyone. My life would just feel empty, without having anyone to be in love with. After all, I..."

Marty rolled his eyes. Linda sure didn't seem to grasp the concept of "true love" - and neither did Marlene, for that matter. He really could understand Dave's point of view, a little better. It was pretty much what happened between Doc and Clara, after all.

"Oh, Linda," chided Lorraine, chuckling. Turning to Marty, she added, "I actually must say, Marty, I enjoyed your concert. You and your band have all simply put on a good show. I simply mean it, too. I'm not saying this, Marty, just because I'm your mother. Although, I guess a little partiality is unavoidable. Still, I'm proud to call you my son."

"Yeah, Marty, I agree with everything your mom said," George agreed, nodding. "It's simply a good feeling, Marty, knowing that you're ambitious. Dave and Linda, I'm also proud of you two. It really makes me feel happy, knowing that I was a good father."

"Oh, Dad, you _are_ a wonderful father!" agreed Dave, with enthusiasm. "In fact, I remember the helpful advice that you gave to me, when I was being bullied by Cliff. If it hadn't been for your patience and support, he might still be bullying me around!"

_Thank you so much, Dad_, thought Marty Jr, as he remembered finding out about the alternate reality. _I know you haven't had me, yet. You'll actually become a very wonderful father, though. I still don't really understand that alternate reality. Still, it's probably not that important. Anyway, I wanted to... Man, this feels rather weird._

_You're quite welcome, son,_ replied Marty Sr. _Wait a minute! This can't be right. It feels... Well, son, if you are here... Well, I love you! I sure want for you and Marly to be happy. How could you be here, though? This really doesn't make any sense!_

oooooooooo

Later that afternoon, Marty glanced around the bedroom. Was he actually sharing his body with his future son - or was he really trapped inside his father's body? He flipped on the radio, hoping that the music might just relax him. With a jolt, Marty felt as if he had a similar experience - not long ago. He couldn't remember any specifics, though.

Marty thought about doing his homework. However, he rather wasn't in any mood for reading Orwell's novel - which he felt was too depressing. Yet, even though he barely started reading the book, he actually remember the entire book, in rather vivid detail.

Marty opened up his algebra book - figuring that it would be manageable, at least. As he just glanced at the problems, they looked surprisingly easy. Marty Sr then realized that, even though math was his worse subject - it actually was his son's best subject.

"You are listening to KKHV 104.1 FM," announced the disc jockey, "and that was Steel Breeze, with You Don't Want Me Anymore. Here's a song from our local band. In fact, they performed yesterday - and I really loved the show. They're called The Pinheads, and they really know how to put on a great show. By The Pinheads, this is Harmony."

Marty smiled, as he turned up the radio. He began snapping his fingers, as he danced around his bedroom. Even after nearly a month, it was still a thrill to him. To Marty Jr, though, this was nothing new. He heard his father's songs on the radio, all the time.

"Hello, Marty?" asked Lorraine, as she stepped in. "They're actually playing your song on the radio! Well, honey, it really looks as if you're destined to become famous - just like your father. Your dad and I are both proud of you. You do have a lot of talent!"

"Thank you, Mom," replied Marty, as he threw his arms around Lorraine. "I appreciate your support. Even if we don't simply become... well, _famous_ famous... it's not a big deal. After all, being a musician is about more than just being famous. I love being able to perform. Enjoyment is the first and foremost thing that I value. After all, it..."

"I quite understand what you mean, honey," Lorraine replied, softly. "When your dad first started writing, he never let anyone read his stories. He was just so worried that other people wouldn't like them. Still, he just felt good about doing what he enjoyed."

"I don't see how anyone could _not_ like his stories," insisted Marty. "Well, I guess someone who isn't interested in aliens might be quite bored with them. George Orwell was an excellent author, but I do find his famous novel to be a little too depressing."

"Well, yeah, there's a diversity of interests," agreed Lorraine. "I'm sure that your dad wouldn't really expect for people who aren't very interested in aliens to enjoy reading his stories. Likewise, with you... Well, I'm sure you're quite aware of the fact that not everyone cares for loud music. You wouldn't expect them to enjoy your music, right?"

"No, I sure wouldn't," Marty replied, smiling. Marty Jr was very fascinated by how the conversation was going. He remembered having the very same type of conversations with his own parents. The parallel was so fascinating. "Not everybody enjoys rock."

"Anyway, honey, I think you should relax," Lorraine suggested, as she kissed Marty's cheek. "I understand that you're feeling a little anxious about high school graduation. You don't have to worry about moving out, though. We wouldn't just kick you out."

"Thanks for everything, Mom," replied Marty, as his mother left the room. He flopped on his bed, as he was rather thankful to have a set of supportive parents. He vowed that, when he and Jennifer had children, he'd be just as rather supportive of his own children. If Marty Jr really was inside, he probably just heard his father's thoughts.

_You really are supportive, Dad_, thought Marty Jr. _I don't know how I ended up here, or if I even am here. It might really be some sort of weird dream. At any rate, it feels nice - experiencing life of the 1980s. I sort of miss my hoverboard, though._


	8. Chapter 7

_May 26, 1986  
12:30 PM PST_

Marty rather loved the feel of the warm wind on his bare arms - as he was eating two chopped chicken sandwiches, complete with mayonnaise. He quite enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping, and the freshly cut grass simply smelled delicious. It really was a peaceful feeling. For the time being, he simply wasn't struggling with his own identity.

"Hey, Marty," called out a grandmotherly voice. As Marty turned around, he saw that it was his Grandma Stella. She actually smelled fresh, as she was wearing some of her favourite "It's a beautiful day, isn't it? Anyway, honey, would you like to come over?"

"Oh, Grandma Stella, you bet," gushed Marty, as he threw his arms around her. With a sudden jolt, Marty Jr was alert - as he sure realized how was only a baby, when his great-grandmother died. It just felt so surreal, as he felt a sudden closeness to her.

"Well, let's go!" called out Grandma Stella, as she and Marty headed to her car. "I felt that, on this special day, you and I should get together. It's sure hard to believe that you're almost eighteen. I can still remember the time I held you, a few days after you were born. Heck, I can still remember the time that your _mother_ was your age."

"Time really does fly, I guess," suggested Marty, as he stepped into the car. "It must feel a little strange, thinking of how much has advanced. I'm rather grateful, though, that our world didn't turn out to be anything like George Orwell's dystopian world."

"Oh, I really remember when that book came out," Grandma Stella replied, smiling. "At that time, 1984 seemed to be so far away. Yeah, much has changed. While I'm happy for you... as well as your band... Well, loud rock music simply just isn't my cup o' tea."

"I can understand that, Grandma Stella," Marty replied, softly. "I wouldn't expect you to enjoy our music... or even pretend that you do. In fact, some of the time, I'm sure a little shocked by just how much my parents love it. After all, you came from an era - where singers like Tony Bennett and Frank Sinatra simply defined the popular music."

"Actually, even _they're_ both from a little after the days of my youth," explained Grandma Stella. "Jazz was just in its heyday, when I was a teen. Goodness, I'm sure starting to feel very old. At any rate, should we make some more no-make cookies?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," agreed Marty. "It's a little too hot for baking, after all. It almost seems like summer, in fact. It's very hard to believe that this summer will be... I'm about to turn eighteen, which means that I'm almost an adult. I feel scared, in..."

"Really?" Grandma Stella asked, stunned. "I can remember how, back when you were a little boy, you couldn't wait to turn eighteen. I remember how anxious you were, to grow up. Well, I guess it could be a rather scary step. You do have Jennifer, though. She's such a sweet girl. Every Tuesday, I play Bingo with her grandma - and I just..."

"That's cool!" exclaimed Marty. "Yeah, she's also rather close to her grandma. Both of them, in fact. Sometimes, I sure do wish that I had a chance to meet Grandma Sylvia. Not that I don't like spending time with you, of course! I just mean that... Well, I..."

"I understood what you meant," Grandma Stella replied, softly. "Eleanor Parker is just a great woman to be around. She's said a lot of nice things about her granddaughter, as well as you. I was also quite fond of Sylvia. She sure made some mean fruit soup."

"My mom makes it, some of the time," explained Marty. That statement simply applied to both Lorraine and Jennifer. "I just think it's a great idea, passing on the tradition. I guess some people would be put off by the idea. That stuff tastes great, though. It's something that should be saved for special occasions, though. Otherwise, it could..."

"Yeah, I simply see what you mean," Grandma Stella replied, softly. "I remember how my children used to get quite sick of meatloaf. The thing is, I sure always enjoyed my mother's meatloaf recipes. I think I was just a bit too eager to... to pass the joy on."

"I'm sure that your mother was a great person," Marty commented, softly. "I bet you and Doris had a lot of great times, as you were growing up. Say, what just made you and Grandpa Sam decide to move to Hill Valley? I know that you grew up in Missouri."

"Well, it was mainly my hubby's idea," explained Grandma Stella. "You see, he wanted to live in California. He didn't want to live in the southern part of the state, though. It was a... Well, when we decided to go house shopping... We sure needed a house big enough, for our entire family. We always planned on having a real large family, so..."

"You really have a beautiful house," Marty commented, as Grandma Stella turned into the driveway. Marty Jr began to feel a little sad, as he knew that the house would be torn down. "It can imagine that it was a very peaceful neighbourhood, back then."

"Oh, Marty, it sure was," Grandma Stella replied, dreamily. As the two stepped out of the car, she added, "I have so many fond memories of this house. I quite miss having my late hubby around. There is a lot of room, though, for hosting family gathering."

"Yeah, that definitely is true," Marty agreed, as he stepped into the house. It had all scents that were usually associated with a grandmother's house. Grandma Stella had plenty of spices in the house. Marty Sr thought about all the good times that he had, inside the house. Marty Jr, on the other hand, actually began to feel a little envious.

"Let's go make the same recipe," Grandma Stella suggested, "that we did, two months ago. It's really one of my new favourites, and I can remember how much you enjoyed them." Marty smiled, as he helped gather the ingredients. "This'll sure be a lot of fun."

oooooooooo

Marty smiled, as he and Grandma Stella were looking through some old family photos. Each photo brought back fond memories, even though there also were a few that did embarrass him. There sure was one major problem, though. All of them were pictures of young Marty _Sr_. None of them were things that Marty _Jr_ ever really did.

"You were just so cute," Grandma Stella gushed, as she began to run her finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek. "Of course, you _still_ really are. Well, how do you like those cookies? I'm so glad that I was able to find this recipe. They are delicious."

"These are rather good cookies," commented Marty, admiringly. "I know some people think that I'm weird, because I still enjoy making cookies with you. I sure couldn't less what they think, though. Grandma Stella, you really are a fun person to be around."

"Well, Marty, I'm so happy that you were able to come over," Grandma Stella replied, cheerfully. "I simply enjoy spending time with all of my grandchildren. I can remember when you were a wee little boy. You really were a bit of a rambunctious one, but you were also very sweet. I do wonder if I'll live to see any of my great-grandchildren."

"Yeah, that would be cool," agreed Marty, excitedly. "After all, it so nice to spend the holidays with you - and it'd be awesome, if..." Suddenly, tears came to Marty's eyes - as Jr began to realize that it wouldn't come to happen. "Well, actually, I think that..."

"Aw, sweetheart," gasped Grandma Stella, as she glanced at Marty. "Are those tears in your eyes?" Drawing Marty close to her, she added, "I don't like seeing you so sad. What's troubling you, honey? Was it something that I said? I really didn't mean to..."

"Oh, Grandma Stella, I just can't...." Marty choked out. He couldn't take it, anymore - as he began to cry. Marty Jr realized that his great-grandmother would hardly have a chance to know him. Upon realizing that, Marty Sr also felt sad. "It just makes me feel sad, know that... I can't stand the idea of you dying. I know that it happens to all..."

"Aw, poor Marty," murmured Grandma Stella, as she patted Marty's back. "I just don't know what to say. We last went over this, two months ago. On one hand, I feel quite pleased by how much you love me. Still, I'm in real good health. I'm sure that I'll be..."

"I just feel..." Marty started to say, but he was sobbing too hard. He couldn't explain to Grandma Stella what exactly happened. He did have a real vague memory of what happened, two months ago. He couldn't quite seem to remember the details, though.

"Just try to cheer up, honey," suggested Grandma Stella, comfortingly. "I understand how much you really love me, and... Well, I sure love you, too. We're all going to die, some day. It's just an inevitable part of life. For now, though, I think it'd be very best to... It's important to live life, one day at the time. Try not to fret about the future."

"I sure guess you're right, Grandma Stella," Marty replied, as he lifted his tear-stained face. Grandma Stella handed him a tissue, which he used for wiping his eyes. "I simply do love you, though. Well, I guess we should actually make this be a wonderful day."

"I'd simply like for you to understand one other thing, honey," Grandma Stella added, softly. "When it really comes time for to meet my maker, I'll still be able to watch over you - as well as your children, and your children's children. I won't actually be gone."

"Well, uh, yeah," Marty replied, nervously. While Marty Jr simply understood what his great-grandmother meant, it didn't completely cheer him. He wouldn't be able to have those physical moments with Grandma Stella, as his father did. "How would you like to take a little walk? It's really a nice day, and I sure think we could use a little fresh air."

"That sure sounds like a splendid idea, Marty!" gushed Grandma Stella, as she hugged her grandson. "Or, as your generation would say it, awesome. There's quite no sense in wasting the day, indoors." Marty smiled, as she added, "Well, let's enjoy the day."


	9. Chapter 8

_May 27, 1986  
8:20 AM PST_

Marty really felt nervous, as he pulled into the school parking lot. Would he be able to concentrate on his teachers' lectures? Also, he disliked how his class was being forced to read George Orwell's 1984. As Marty Jr read the whole book, Marty Sr could simply borrow knowledge from his son. However, he felt as if it might actually be cheating.

"Hi, buddy!" called out Zach, as he walked up to Marty. "What's up? Listen, I was just wondering if... Well, after school, would you like to come to our house? I sure figured that we could order a bunch of pizza, and watch a little MTV. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds totally awesome," gushed Marty. At that moment, Marty Jr began to realize something else that he sure liked about the 1980s. During that decade, MTV was actually good. They actually played very good music videos. "I'm all for the idea!"

"Great, then," Zach replied, as he slapped Marty's back. "Just think, Marty. Wouldn't it be real awesome, if... Well, I sure think it'd be awesome to see some of our videos on there. Granted, we simply have yet to film a music video. That would totally make my day, though! At any rate, being played on KKHV is certainly a rather good start!"

"It's still sort of a strange feeling, in fact," Marty replied, smiling. "By the way, I'm just not enjoy that book that we're being forced to read. When you think of it, 1984 really was much different - in the real world. I'm so thankful that we aren't living in that..."

"I see what you mean, Marty," agreed Zach, softly. "That damn book has been giving me nightmares, in fact. Still, it can make us feel very appreciative... It's makes us feel so grateful for all the freedoms that we're able to enjoy, and might take for granted."

"Well, I can't quite argue with you on that," Marty replied, shuddering. "At any rate, I guess we'd better start heading for class. I sure am looking forward to coming to your place. I'm very sure that, in Orwell's world, they're weren't quite things like... like rock and roll, video games, and.... other things that we really do enjoy about this decide."

"No, I don't quite think there were," Zach agreed, nodding. "Of course, the book was written during the late 1940s - so, at the time, rock and roll didn't exist. Even if it did, I can't imagine that such a totalitarian government would allow rock and roll music."

"Yeah, that just can't be a lot of fun," Marty commented, shaking his head. "Anyway, I guess we'd really better start heading off to class. While Ms. Coleman can no longer use our band against me... Well, I'd sure like to stick with the habit of being on time."

Zach nodded, as he walked off. Marty headed off to his locker. Marty Jr was stunned by how different the inside of the school looked. He noticed that there really wasn't a single robotic guard in sight. The floors and walls also looked different. As he reached his locker, he saw that they had combination locks on them - instead of thumb plates.

oooooooooo

After school, Marty was at Zach's house. The rest of his band mates were also there, as well some of their other friends. Marty Jr still couldn't get over just how much Zach resembled his future son. He felt a little bad for Zach, as he just began to realize that the rest of the band wouldn't become as successful. It seemed like of a real travesty.

Marty Jr was a little mesmerized, as he walking watching Van Halen's Unchained video playing on TV. He couldn't quite understand why, within time, MTV actually decided to stop playing music videos. He simply felt as if his own generation was being cheated.

"Man, this song is hot!" gasped Larry Albright. He was Joey's best friend, from before The Pinheads were formed. "It'd be totally awesome, if Eddie Van Halen simply was to ever notice your band. I swear, he's really one of the best musicians of this decade!"

"Yeah, that man really what heavy metal is all about!" replied Zach. "It'll just be a little while, before the pizza comes. In the meantime, we sure do have a lot of popsicles. It might tide us over, until then." As he stood up, he added, "At any rate, Mom keeps all the popsicles in the deep freezer. Well, let's all head out to the garage - and decide."

As Marty followed the group outside, he began to think of which flavour popsicle he'd like. Marty Sr really preferred orange popsicles, while Marty Jr really preferred for his popsicles to be orange. As this was Marty Sr's body, though, they settled on grape.

"These are quite nice," commented Marty, as he began to suck on the popsicle. Marty Jr was anxious to get back to watching MTV. He sure could get used to life in this era. "I quite think it's gonna be so awesome, just being able to eat pizza and watch MTV."

"Yeah, music videos are just about the greatest invention known to mankind," agreed John Doyle. "Well, maybe not quite! My dad quite enjoys watching CMT, which is MTV for country music. I'd imagine that MTV will last, for quite a long time. I can simply see how, in thirty years, our kids will also be watching MTV. It really would be awesome!"

_I'm afraid you'd simply be in for a major disappointment_, Marty Jr wanted to say. Of course, he couldn't exactly vocalize those thoughts. Still, he began to wish that he could do something - that could really make the future of MTV not go down the tubes.

"Oh, don't even mention having children," protested Zach, grimacing. "We're about to graduate, and... Well, I don't quite feel anywhere near ready to start being a father. Anyway, we're just supposed to be having fun. C'mon, let's watch a little more MTV."

"That's a real great idea," agreed Marty, as everyone headed back to the living room. Marty Jr began to wish that Todd, the Stebbs twins, and the members of his own rock band could also be here. "I'm sure looking forward for the pizza to come, though. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. I sure do happen to really love MTV, as well.

"Why don't we go play a little Nintendo?" suggested Joey, with enthusiasm. Everyone cheered, as Marty Jr realized just how much he was enjoying himself. He really felt as if he fit in, perfectly. "Well, guys, what should it be? Super Mario Bros or Duck Hunt?"

"How about The Legend of Zelda?" suggested Larry. "I got that game, just two weeks ago - and I'm still quite learning my way around. It might simply be a good idea to, uh, just teach each other a few new tricks. The best part is, you can save and continue."

"Oh, I have that game!" exclaimed John. "I really don't think it's a great idea, though. You can only save four games, at a time. I simply think we should go with Super Mario Bros. I really think Duck Hunt can get boring, after a little while. Anyway, it's very fun to just watch other people play Super Mario Bros, too. It's such an awesome game!"

"Yeah, I'll also go with Super Mario Bros," agreed Marty, nodding. As he began to look through all the game cartridges, he added, "Wow! Zach, you do have cool games! It's really gonna be a lot of fun. It's really a great end to a... a rather boring school day."

"Oh, yeah, it actually was kind of boring," agreed Billy, sighing. "I don't like how we're being forced to read 1984. I think it's some sort of... Well, I should say. Jesus! Now I am starting to have this guilt complex, over a fictional character! Oh, how dare she!"

"I guess it's just a subject that Mrs. Weston cares a lot about," suggested Zach. "She sure happens to have quite a huge passion for such forms of literature, I guess - sort of like how we have a passion for rock and roll. I honestly don't think she's wanting to make us suffer. She just happens to care about books, that can be very depressing."

"Yeah, but why does she have to inflict it on the rest of us?" protested Billy. "I rather think it's insensitive to force us all to have nightmares." With a sigh, he added, "I just feel as if... Well, enough about that damn book. Let's play a little Super Mario Bros."

The group all cheered, as the door bell rang. At the beginning, Marty Sr shared Billy's opinion on the book. However, he was quite starting to see the lessons that could be learned. As for Marty Jr, he would prefer to simply enjoy life of the _real_ 1980s.

"The pizza's here!" called out Zach, excitedly. "I quite think the Nintendo should wait. We just don't want to get pizza sauce all over the controls. I ordered plenty of bread sticks, so there should be enough of that to go around. Well, guys, it's just gonna be a very fun night. We're really gonna live it up, as we '80s teens are supposed to do."

"Yeah, that would just be totally radical," agreed Marty Jr, as he thought of the irony of Zach's last statement. He smiled, as he saw that the delivery boy was holding such a large amount of boxes. "Okay, guys! I get to have dibs on the plain cheese pizza!"

"We only ordered two types of pizza," explained Zach. "We have double cheese, and cheese and pepperoni. Personally, I sure happen to be a huge fan of anchovies - but I know that not everyone here is all too fond of that. Well, guys! Let's all just dig in!"

"Aw, I was just hoping that you'd order something with the works," commented John, as he seemed to be disappointed. "Well, I guess I can still appreciate the gesture. It'll still be rather nicer than that casserole that my mom was gonna fix, at least." Turning to the television set, he exclaimed "Hey, they're playing Jesse's Girl! Let's turn it up!"

"Yeah, one of my little cousins sure enjoys that song," explained Zach, as he reached for remote control. "She sure has sort of a tendency to sing 'I wish I _was_ Jesse's girl', though. She's real cute, though. She's one of my cousins, who aren't so bratty."

Marty laughed, as he reached for a slice of pizza. Zach's son, Aaron, seemed to really take after his father. In fact, Aaron even decided to grow a mullet - much like the one that Zach had, back in 1986. The idea sure seemed a little uncanny to both Sr and Jr.


	10. Chapter 9

_May 28, 1986  
11:50 AM PST_

Marty felt elated, as he was eating his chop suey. It was actually one of his favourite meals, and he never really could understand why some of the other students found it to be disgusting. He really felt happy about receiving a high score on his math test. It was simply a good feeling, even though he realized that it was mostly his son's doing.

It couldn't be cheating, though - could it? After all, he didn't use any information that wasn't inside his brain. It happened to be amongst the perks of having his future son inside of him. His math teacher was always telling him to work his hardest, after all.

"So, follow band mates," asked Zach, as he cleared his throat. "How do you quite feel our assignment? I'm sure we really do all agree that George Orwell's book isn't exactly the most fun book to read. What do you all think of writing your own story, though?"

"I can't believe this," groaned Billy. "It's quite bad enough that they're making us read 1984 - but, now, they're making us also _write_ about it? The thing is, this is rather unbelievable! We're supposed to write about how someone from Orwell's world comes into _our_ world, and reacts to how much our world is different? That is ridiculous!"

"Actually, I think it could be rather fascinating," protested Zach. "It's quite interesting to compare, actually. I wonder what George Orwell himself would think about the real 1984. I sort of wonder how all of us would be different, if we were from that world."

"Y'know, I sure wonder what Ronald Reagan's life might be like," suggested Joey. "He isn't exactly my favourite person, but I... Well, I really can't imagine him being part of the thought police. He might end up being one of the Outer Party members, in fact."

"Well, that really might be possible," Marty replied, softly. Marty Jr thought about the irony of the whole situation. He told Tabitha that he quite wished to experience life of the 1980s. He just didn't expect to come here, though, at the same time as his father would be studying about the _other_ 1980s. "Anything could be possible, in fact."

"I don't even want to think about it," insisted Billy. "The only think I can think about, is that they'd be real happy to escape that oppressive world. End of story! I really don't see what else we're supposed to write about. Even as a prole, I think he would be..."

"Well, there'd really be the whole 'lack of identity' thing," blurted out Marty. "As much as he would be happy to escape from that awful world, he'd have a bit of a hard time explaining where he came from. I'm sure that it'd just place a real damper on things."

"Goodness, Marty!" gasped Zach. "I didn't even think about that. I can simply imagine that he'd have no desire to return to his own world. If he really tried to explain where he came from, other people would think that he was very crazy. I'd quite like to think, though, that he'd encounter a few hospitable people. After all, I can imagine that..."

"Well, if you guys could sure help me out," suggested Billy. "I'd almost prefer to scrub all the toilets in this school, than really have to write that damn story. She said that it has to be, at least, 5,000 words. That sure sounds like a lot of writing to do, in fact."

"It could be worse, though," Joey pointed out, laughing. "After all, she could make us write 50,000 words - and give us only a month to do the assignment. Well, buddy, it'll be not all too hard. We could help you think of some ideas, and it might even be fun."

"Well, thanks for the encouragement," replied Billy. "It's quite nice to know that, after high school graduation, we'll all just stick together. We're a band, after all - and it'll be rather nice to climb up the ladder of fame, together. At any rate, I wonder how many gigs we'll get. It's a great feeling. One day, we might even become the new Beatles."

The entire group burst out laughing. Marty Jr knew that his father wouldn't ever quite become _that_ famous. Still, he sure knew how his father was entirely content with his success. Marty Sr didn't mind that he'd never become as famous as The Beatles.

oooooooooo

Marty felt quite nervous, as he stepped out of the changing room. He just hoped that Jennifer wouldn't expect him to really kiss her. Marty Jr felt so uncomfortable with the idea of just kissing his mother. While his parents were both affectionate, a familial kiss sure was a lot different from a romantic kiss. Only a real fool would believe otherwise.

"Look at how many people are here," commented Marty, and he and Jennifer started walking to the lake. "I see that someone is even blasting his stereo. It's a rather sure sign that summer is around the corner. So, Jenn, how about we go for a little swim?"

"That's a great idea!" gushed Jennifer. "The water shouldn't be very cold. I know that it's a little crowded, but it'll still be fun. It'd sure be nice, though, if the person blasting the stereo... was blasting your music." Looking up, she added, "Someone is coming."

"Are you, by any chance, Marty McFly?" asked a tall brunette, who appeared to be in her thirties. "From The Pinheads?" Marty nodded, as he felt that something about the woman was strangely familiar to her. "My name's Celeste Jones. I'm a... I'm a real big fan of yours. You're probably a little surprised that someone my age would enjoy..."

"No, not at all," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "In fact, I actually know some people... who are older than you, and simply enjoy our music. We quite appreciate all of our fans. Well, I... I guess you'd like an autograph. I don't have a pen, though."

"I have one on me," Celeste explained, as she opened up her purse. As she handed a pen to Marty, she added, "I have a niece, as well, who's a real big fan of yours. She's a little younger than you. She also did mention that you look a lot like Michael J Fox."

"Well, that's simply nice to hear," Marty replied, as he signed Celeste's notebook. "Tell your niece that I said 'hi', okay?" As Celeste nodded, he tried hard to think of why the face and the name seemed familiar. "Well, I sure do hope that you and your niece are able to come to our next concert. We just have to find out when that day would be."

"I really wish you the best of luck, Marty," Celeste replied, as she went to hug Marty. As Marty hugged back, he thought of how he still really wasn't so used to that kind of attention. "Well, it's a very nice day. Take care, and I sure hope to see you around!"

"Yeah, same here," replied Marty, as he waved to Celeste. He turned to Jennifer, as he added, "So, Jenn, I guess this is what being a celebrity is like. It's just a very, uh, interesting experience. Y'know, something about her does seem real familiar to me."

"Oh, Marty, I sure think she's just one of your fans," Jennifer insisted, as she laid out the quilt. "You might've seen her around, every now and then. After all, it's not really that uncommon. At any rate, I sure think we should relax. I know it's a little crowded, but I do think that..." Just then, Jennifer reached out - as she began to tickle Marty.

"Please stop, Jenn" protested Marty, as he squirmed away from Jennifer. "Oh, I can't take it! I'm just too ticklish!" Jennifer smirked, as she continued to tickle Marty all over his torso. Marty reached out, as he began to tickle Jennifer's sides. "Okay, you win!"

"Phew!" breathed Marty, as he stretched out across the quilt. Marty Jr then began to feel a little too close to comfort. Should he quite take his chances, and just explain his situation to his mother what happened? What if she really didn't believe him, though?

"Listen, Marty," Jennifer explained, quietly. "I can't quite help but notice that... Well, within the past few days, you seemed a little.... I notice that you haven't even given me a kiss. What's up with that, Marty? We've really been dating for a little two and a half years." In a seductive voice, she asked, "C'mon, Marty, how about a little kiss?"

"Oh, uh..." Marty replied, nervously. Even if Marty Jr simply could bring himself to kiss his mother, in the romantic sort of way - would Jennifer simply be able to suspect that something was amiss. "Uh, Jenn, I can't! I, uh... I happen to have a bad cold sore."

"A cold sore?" Jennifer gasped, with concern. "I'm real sorry to hear about that. Well, in that case, let me check your mouth. I might have just a little Orajel left. That would make you feel a little better. I've had a few of those, before. They're not much fun!"

"Uh, Jenn, I can't," replied Marty, as he felt quite uneasy. Not only was Marty Jr sure turned off by by the idea of kissing his mother, but Marty Sr also really wasn't fond of the idea of his son kissing his future wife. "Anyway, Jenn, we really should just go for a little swim. It'd feel nice and relaxing. Does that sound like a real good idea to you?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Marty?" Jennifer asked, concerned. "You just seem to be a little distracted, lately. Honestly, Marty, I feel rather concerned about you. In fact... Look, Marty, I have to get going. My mom, uh, wants for me to help her out."

"C'mon, wait up!" protested Marty, as Jennifer was rather quick to run off. When she didn't seem to acknowledge him, Marty sighed. He began to head back to the lake, as he was stunned by what just happened. Was Jennifer really feeling angry with him?

Marty stood up, as he took in a heavy sigh. He decided that there was no good use in chasing after Jennifer. He walked towards the lake, as he really tried to stay calm. He rather couldn't help but worry about what might happen. Granted, he couldn't exactly blame Jennifer for feeling more than just a little irked by his hesitancy in kissing her.

Tears began to spill down Marty's cheeks, as he stepped into the lake. He also began to feel very helpless. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Jennifer out of his mind. Marty sighed, as both Sr and Jr felt distressed by Jennifer's abrupt departure.


	11. Chapter 10

_May 29, 1986  
8:20 AM PST_

Marty felt a little nervous, as he walked up to the school building. Both Sr and Jr were worried about Jennifer. What if she decided to break up with Marty? It might create a time paradox. Marty Jr was a little taken aback sudden knowledge of time paradoxes, but then realized that it was just something that Doc often lectured his father about.

As Jennifer was privy to Doc's time machine, would she really be able to believe Marty about his situation? Marty Jr realized that one wasn't like the other. He simply couldn't figure out how he even ended up in this situation. Could Tabitha really be the cause?

Marty looked up, as he saw Douglas Needles walking past him. Marty Sr blinked, as he still wasn't used to just being left alone by Needles. From the time he was a small boy, it just seemed as if Needles enjoyed harass him. Granted, part of it was his own fault.

"Marty!" Jennifer called out, as she walked up. "I think I figured out why you were so distracted, last night. Listen, after school, I sure think you and I should stop by Doc's place. I have a feeling that he might really be able to, uh... to help get to the bottom of this whole thing. At any rate, I just wanted to let you know - I'm not mad at you!"

"Really?" Marty asked, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I was feeling just a little worried - when you decided to take off, like that. I mean, I was so worried that I... It made me feel a little... bad. After all, I honestly didn't mean to make you that upset."

"Yeah, Marty, that's okay," Jennifer whispered, as she placed her arm around Marty's shoulder. "At any rate, I was quite wondering... Say, you wouldn't happen to... Well, are you able to remember anything about what happened - about two months ago?"

"Well, Jenn, I'll try," Marty replied, nervously. He began to sift through his memories, trying to figure out what happened. However, his thoughts seem to be quite hazy. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what Jennifer was getting at. "To be real honest, I can't say that I do. I mean, it was the Easter holidays - and our band put on a concert..."

"Okay, then, I guess you don't," Jennifer replied, quietly. "We rather don't have a lot of time, right now. After school, we can discuss more about this. Well, anyway, I just hope you have a great day." Kissing Marty's cheek, she added, "Take care, Marty!"

"You too, Jenn," replied Marty, swallowing. As he watched Jennifer take a right turn, Marty Jr realized that his mother was a real looker. Still, it didn't matter how beautiful his mother was. The idea of dating her didn't quite sit right with him, to say the least.

As Marty headed to his locker, Marty Jr realized that he sure had some good ideas for the class assignment. After all, he really had the advantage of knowing which aspects of the 1980s would become quite classic. He figured that it couldn't be anywhere near as much fun, of course, to be a teenager in George Orwell's vision of the year 1984.

oooooooooo

"Hi, Marty and Jenn," called out Clara, as she opened the door. "If you two really feel hungry, I made some rice crispy squares. Y'know, I'm actually feeling good. Our son is expected to be due, around the middle of August. It's less than three months away."

"I bet you're looking forward to that day," Jennifer commented, cheerfully. "I happen to have a very soft spot for babies, in fact. Anyway, I was just wondering if Doc was around. Marty and I sure do need to talk with him, about... about a little something."

"Yeah, he's in his lab," Clara explained, smiling. "I don't think he'd mind seeing the two of you. You might really wish to knock, first. Anyway, I should serve you guys a plate of those treats." As the trio headed towards the kitchen, she added, "I sure do enjoy the idea, in fact, of having a summer baby. August would be a great month, as well."

"Oh, I agree," replied Jennifer, smiling. "It's the month where nothing exciting usually happens, after all. Well, there are all those 'back to school' sales - but..." Looking up, she added, "Oh, hi, Doc! Marty and I quite wanted to talk with you, about a little..."

"I gather this must be a little serious," Doc explained, as he took a close look at Marty and Jennifer. The teens nodded, as Doc added, "Well, then, let's head to the lab. It's a great place to talk." In a quieter voice, she asked, "So, anyway, what happened?"

"Okay, Doc," Jennifer began to explain, after clearing her throat. "Can you remember what happened, two months ago." Doc nodded, as she added, "Well, I simply suspect that something similar just happened. That Marty really may not be quite, uh, himself. I have a real feeling that Marty's still in there, but that someone else is also in there."

"Yeah, that's what happened," Marty replied, quietly. "All week long, I kept feeling as if... as if I was my future son. At first, I really suspected that it could've been caused by the telepathic device. Yet, I can't shake off the feeling... that it's something else."

"Well, that really is an interesting situation," Doc replied, softly. "It sounds like it could be similar... to the event of two months ago." Clearing his throat, he asked. "All right, Marty Jr, if you're in there... What all were you doing, just prior to this whole event?"

"All right, Doc," Marty Jr replied, nervously. "This really might sound strange. I was so excited to see Tabitha. She simply happened to one of my old friends, and... Well, it's really been a long time. She's simply a great person to be around. Anyway, she asked me what my greatest wish was. I said that I really wanted to experience the 1980s."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, stunned. "So, uh, who is Tabitha? You mentioned that she was a very good friend, but... Well, you wouldn't happen to know... This might sound a little... I was simply wondering if you would know who her mother was... or will be."

"Yeah, her name is Sabrina Palmer," explained Marty Jr. "She decided to keep her last name, after she got married. Tabitha's the only one of her kids to... quite take on her last name." Realizing something, he gasped, "Sabrina's a witch, right? I do wonder..."

"Mystery solved!" Doc exclaimed, excitedly. "Well, I'll have to give Sabrina a call. We'll have to explain all this to her. As Tabitha isn't born, yet... I don't know, for sure - but she might have the ability... Well, it's sure possible that Sabrina might be able to undo her future daughter's spell. At least, considering that her daughter isn't around to..."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Marty, stunned. Marty Sr really couldn't seem to shake off the feeling, though, that something was quite familiar about this. "It's sure been a confusing week. Although, on the plus side, I did much better at math... than usual."

"Why don't you guys head to the living room?" suggested Doc. "I'll really have to give Sabrina a call - and see if she can rather make it over, this evening. In the meantime, feel free to watch a little TV. You can turn on MTV, if you'd like. I'll talk to you, later."

oooooooooo

"I'm not sure what to say about this, Junior," Jennifer replied, stunned. "I mean, how can MTV decide to just stop playing music videos? Isn't that the whole reason why we have the channel, in the first place? Besides, MTV does stand for music television. It's just a... That being the case, I can quite see why you'd be disenchanted with the..."

"Yeah, it really does bug me," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "Granted, there is MTV Classic - but that's just marketed towards... towards _your_ generation. Of course, it isn't that we teens can't watch it. It's that that, well, they seem to not acknowledge..."

"All right, guys," called out Doc, as he stepped into the living room. "I was able to just get a hold of Sabrina. She isn't able to come over, tonight - as she is a little busy. She will be able to come over, tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, do you think you..."

"Yeah, I'll be able to manage," Marty replied, softly. "I'm a little nervous, though. One one hand, I'm still me. On the other hand, I'm also my future son. It really was fun, of course, being able to experience a little taste of the 1980s. Still, I am quite starting to feel a little... a little homesick. Well, as _Mom_ now knows about the situation, I..."

"It's really such a strange feeling," Jennifer commented, laughing, "having you call me 'Mom'. I mean, your dad and I aren't even married... and I can't quite believe that I'm referring to your dad in the third person, when he's really sitting right in front of me!"

"This is a simply awkward position," Marty agreed, with a nervous chuckle. "Well, until tomorrow afternoon, we really shouldn't kiss. At least, just not in the romantic sort of way. I'm quite sure that, for you, the situation is almost as awkward. I mean, you..."

"Well, at any rate," Doc replied, nervously, "if you kids should need anything, I'll be in my lab. Well, Marty... or, should I say, _Martys_, it might just be best that you still go to school. We can't exactly explain this situation to everyone. Besides, I know just how anxious you are... for graduation. I'm sure that your future son feels the same."

"Uh, yeah, right," Marty replied, as he felt a little uneasy. As Doc left the living room, Marty added, "Well, Jenn, I guess this is going to be one long night. I sure apologize, once again, for placing you in this situation. I had no idea that this would happen."

"Just relax, Marty," Jennifer suggested, smiling. Reaching for the remote control, she added, "Family Ties is sure gonna be on, soon! I might find Alex P Keaton to be a little annoying, y'know. Still, I do happen to just find him to be quite an endearing person."

Marty smiled, as the Family Ties opening credits appeared on the screen. It really was a sitcom that both Martys, as well as Jennifer, enjoyed. In fact, it sure was Marty Jr's favourite show of the 1980s. In addition, he really enjoyed watching Spin City - which would become Michael J Fox's second major sitcom. He sure began to miss the future.


	12. Chapter 11

_May 30, 1986  
7:00 AM PST_

As Marty woke up, he quite felt more than a little nervous. Doc and Jennifer, at least, understood his whole situation. Would he really be able to handle another school day, though? As much as Marty Jr enjoyed spending the past week in the 1980s, he felt so homesick. He also began to miss having his own body, and his own private thoughts.

Marty Jr pondered over how much the bedroom would actually change, over the next thirty years. Marty Sr was also a little stunned, as he realized the changes that would be made to the same bedroom. Of course, he knew that changes were a part of life.

As Marty got dressed, he wondered what the day would hold. Would he even be able to concentrate on his studies? As he had three study halls, he really could get started on his writing assignment. Between Sr and Jr, they simply had some interesting ideas.

Upon leaving the bedroom, Marty Jr gave it just one more glance. In a way, he would miss seeing this version of his bedroom. On the other hand, though, he'd be happy to see it simply restored to his own bedroom. As he stepped into the kitchen, he realized that Lorraine was baking some coffee cake. The scent rather made his mouth water.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Lorraine called out, as she ran to hug Marty. "I sure felt like baking, so... Well, this morning, you'll be able to eat a nice hot breakfast. It really is a beautiful day. This summer, we should go on a family trip! How does that sound?"

"Oh, Mom, that sure sounds totally awesome!" gushed Marty. "We could maybe go to Wishing Well Resort, again. That was such fun! Or else, how about Oak Ridge Lodge? I have fond memories of that place. Otherwise, we could try Sunnyside Lake Resort!"

"Sunnyside Lake Resort?" Lorraine asked, smiling. "Oh, I really think we could look into that. Of course, I really have a lot of pretty fond memories of your dad and I bringing you kids to Oak Ridge Lodge. While I'd like to go there, again - it'd really be nice to try something new. By the way, honey, where did you hear of Sunnyside Lake Resort?"

"Uh, I heard one of my friends talking about it," replied Marty, nervously. While Marty Sr had yet to go to Sunnyside Lake Resort, Marty Jr was very familiar with that place. He knew that the place existed in 1986. "I felt that it'd be a lovely site to check out!"

"In that case, your dad and might look into it," Lorraine replied, cheerfully. "Anyway, the soup really should be about done. I remember how, last year, Linda actually won those tickets to Wishing Well Resort - when she decided to call into a radio station."

"I do still have that photo of Dave, Linda, and I," explained Marty, dreamily, "and we really were standing in front of that well. Linda was actually wearing her 'Class of '84' sweatshirt. Perhaps, this year, I could wear my 'Class of '86' one. It sure feels a little strange, though, to think of how Linda always seemed to be so much older than me."

"It feels so strange to think that you're no longer little children," commented Lorraine, wistfully."Well, at any rate, what all have you been doing - for these last few days of school? Ms. Coleman told me that you were doing better, in these past few months."

"Oh, we're reading George Orwell's book," explained Marty. Marty Sr wondered if Ms. Coleman ever told his parents about her 'special brand of punishment'. "At first, I just found the book to be so depressing. After all, that stuff could give you nightmares."

"Yeah, I quite remember you telling me that," replied Lorraine, as she began to scoop up the fruit soup. "Yeah, the real 1984 quite turned out to be a lot better. You simply can't know just what the future would hold, though. After all, have you ever thought about what life would be like - in, say, about thirty years? That is a long ways to go."

As Marty reached for his bowl of fruit soup, Marty Jr was reminded by just how much he needed to return to his own time. Of course, he had real mixed feelings about the whole thing. Still, he sure did come to grow a greater appreciation for the year 2016.

oooooooooo

As Marty drove to the Browns' house, he and Jennifer were both silent. It seemed as if neither really knew what to say. It was a uncomfortable position for all involved. At least, it felt very nice to have the truth out. One thing that really disturbed Marty Sr, though, was his seeming inability to recall the similar experience of two months ago.

"Whoa, what a day!" gasped Marty, as he and Jennifer stepped out of the car. "Well, on the plus side, I did help Billy become quite more enthusiastic about the assignment. At any rate, I do see a car in the driveway. I'm guessing that it belongs to Sabrina."

"Actually, yeah, it does," replied Jennifer, smiling. As the two stepped into the house, she added, "It sure seems strange, thinking about our son went back in time - and like this. Well, at any rate, I simply hope that..." Just then, she called out, "Hi, Sabrina!"

"Sabrina!" called out Marty, excitedly. "I'm happy that you're here. Doc really must've told you about what happened. While I've simply had a lot of fun, I do think I'm about ready to go back home. To be honest, I'm really starting to miss 2016... as well as my family, and my friends. I don't really regret this experience, even though I guess I..."

"Hello, Marty," Sabrina called out, cheerfully. "Well, yes, Doc did explain to me about your situation. Well, at any rate, is it true that my future daughter was the very one responsible?" Marty nodded. "In that case, this is something that I can just reverse."

"Yeah, Tabitha is your daughter," explained Marty Jr, quietly. Realizing something, he added, "So, Sabrina, you really are a witch? Well, I really do remember Doc explaining to me about that - when he and Clara were planning their wedding. Still, it's hard..."

"That's right," replied Sabrina, nervously. "I am a witch, and... Apparently, my future daughter ended up inheriting that. I guess you simply didn't know that, though. After all, I... Y'know, I'm really not even quite sure of how exactly I'm supposed to address you. Technically, you are two different people. Anyway, why don't you take a seat."

Marty Jr really was stunned, as he sat on a bean bag chair. Was he quite ready to go back to the year 2016? Marty Sr started to think about what might really happen, in a little over twelve years. At the moment, it was hard to imagine Marty Jr as an infant.

"Well, Marty, just look into my eyes," Sabrina instructed, quietly. Marty looked up, as he felt quite a strange sensation going through him. "Go ahead, and try to relax your mind." At the moment, everything just began to dim. "Close your eyes... and relax."

As Marty closed his eyes, he began to see swirls of colour. He was rather mesmerized by the sight, as he felt a real peaceful feeling go through him. He smiled, as he began to feel a sense of tranquility. It was a lovely feeling, as he enjoyed the pretty colours that were forming. It was so beautiful! He wondered if heaven was anything like this.

"You can now open your eyes, Marty Jr," instructed Sabrina. Just as Marty Jr opened his eyes, Sabrina added, "I had to suppress your father, for a few minutes. I'm about ready to send you back, but... Well, first, I'll really need to ask you a few questions."

"Uh, yeah, okay," replied Marty Jr, nervously. He blinked, as he realized that was the only one alert. It was such a good feeling, in fact. "So, uh, what would you like to ask me? I mean, this was a strange week. I never meant to make trouble for my father."

"First off, Marty Jr, I simply should share a little something with you," Sabrina replied, gently. "The thing is, just two months ago, I dealt with something quite similar to this. Believe it or not, your father... from 2016, that is... also made a wish. He wanted for a chance to revisit his youth - so, just two months ago, I had to send _him_ back!"

"Whoa, this is heavy!" breathed Marty Jr. "I wonder why my dad never told me about that. Although, I guess he saw no reason to do so - and he sure might've figured that I wouldn't believe him. In that case, I guess I don't quite blame him. I would've felt..."

"Yeah, he maybe didn't find it to be necessary," agreed Sabrina. "Well, after you get back, he'll be likely to remember. To be honest, I'm kind of sure surprised that people in the future could get nostalgic for the '80s. Not that I think this is a bad decade..."

"I'm kind of surprised, too," added Jennifer. "I mean, from what little I've seen of the future, it sure seems like a interesting place. They have those cool hoverboards, and I've seen all kinds of very awesome gadgets. I simply can't help but feel as if it'd be a little like me being nostalgic for the 1950s. When your father was stuck in 1955..."

"Well, it could be similar to how I had a passion for the Old West," suggested Doc. "In fact, I was kind of sorry to leave that era. It's quite a good thing, though, that Marty did manage to convince me in bringing Clara back to 1985. After all, if we really opted to stay there... I was concerned of how Clara would adjust to the present, though."

"Clara's from the Old West?" Marty Jr asked, stunned. Doc just nodded. "I guess that isn't important, right now. I really had a passion for the music and video games of the '80s. Well, Mom, while I've seen your youth photos - seeing you like this still feels..."

"I understand, Junior," Jennifer commented, softly. "It sure does feel a little strange, meeting you in this fashion. Well, seeing as you sure _are_ my future son - and I'm your mother... At any rate, I wonder if I could give you a nice familial hug and kiss."

"Well, actually, Mom," Marty Jr started to say, nervously. As he glanced at Jennifer - he realized that this young girl really was the same person who would, one day, raise him. He saw that Jennifer was looking at him, with the love of a mother. "Oh, I'd sure love to!" Marty Jr gushed, as he threw his arms around Jennifer. "I love you, Mom!"


	13. Chapter 12

_May 30, 1986  
3:45 PM PST_

"I sure must say, guys," Marty Jr commented, as he looked around, "all in all, this has been a rather interesting week." Turning to Jennifer, he added, "I'm quite happy that you were able to figure out what happened. When you took off, the other night... In fact, I didn't even think about the paradox thing - until the next day. I just felt so..."

"I understand, Junior," Jennifer replied, softly. "I was actually feeling more confused, than anything." Turning to Sabrina, she asked, "Do you think there's just anything we can do, Sabrina - to quite prevent anything like this from happening to Marty, again?"

"Well, I actually could look into it," Sabrina replied, softly. "First off, my future self will have to be more careful. Still, if I was to prevent _this_ from happening... It simply could result in a time paradox, which would... I'll see what I can do for him, though."

"I really that hope you guys aren't mad at me," commented Marty Jr, as he felt about the mess that he got his father. "If I had a choice, I rather would've opted to come in my own body. The last thing I wanted to do... I simply do hope that, after I return to 2015, my father won't be mad at me. Of course, that's if he even remember this..."

"No, Junior, we don't blame you," assured Sabrina, as she gave Marty Jr's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm very sure that your father will remember, but that he won't hold it against you. You guys could maybe have a few rather good laughs over it, in fact."

"There is one rather positive about the whole thing," added Jennifer, softly. "I'm sure that you do simply remember some of the stuff I said, about the first time that I went to the future?" Marty Jr nodded, as he did remember. "You do seem more confident."

"Well, you and Dad both taught me how to defend myself," explained Marty Jr. "That other, uh, version of me... Are you quite sure that the other Marty Jr was really, uh, me? I sure can't imagine letting myself be pushed around by Griff Tannen. He a lo-res scuzzball! He's harassed my sister, a few times - and I've made him feel sorry for it!"

"Good for you, Junior!" gushed Jennifer, as gave her future son the thumbs-up. "I'm really not able to just answer your question, though. As you didn't come in your own body, it's real hard to determine if that's the case. He did look a bit scruffy, though."

"That doesn't quite matter, anyway," added Doc, gently. "For what it's worth, you do appear to be about the same age as... as that other guy. Still, it should have no such bearing on who _you_ are. I'm sure that, if my own life was a little different, I..."

"Well, if you've never read Jules Verne," suggested Jennifer, "you would, quite likely, end up not being a scientist. Didn't you say that Jules Verne really was the inspiration for you, uh, dedicating your life to science? One thing that I've actually learned, from studying psychology, is that nature and nurture are both rather important aspects."

"Yeah, it's a little bit of both," agreed Sabrina. "A person's upbringing can have a real major impact on the type of person that he or she began. However, we do also have traits that are just a part of our biological make up. But, Junior, just try not to fret."

"I guess I feel a little better," replied Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I really feel ready to go home. I sure miss my family, as well as my friends. By the way, what will happen to my father - once I leave? After all, I hope that I didn't mess things up."

"Everything will be quite fine," assured Sabrina. "You don't have to worry about him. I can simply send you back, now. Are you ready?" Marty Jr nodded. "Okay, Junior, just lay back - and really try to relax your mind." Placing her hand on Marty Jr 's forehead, she added, "You're doing good. Just close your eyes. You'll be back home, real soon."

As Marty Jr closed his eyes, he began to see swirls of colour. It was simply a beautiful sight. He smiled, as he began to feel very tranquil. He sure didn't want the moment to end. Before he knew it, he felt a very soft pop. At the moment, things went all black.

oooooooooo

"What the hell just happened here?" Marty asked, with confusion. "Wait a minute! I'm quite feeling as if... as if something is very familiar about this." Turning to Sabrina, he added, "Jesus, Sab! I'm do feel a strong sense of deja vu. The last thing I remember, though, is working of Doc's telepathic device. At any rate, what exactly did happen?"

"This time, it was your future son," explained Sabrina, gently. "Apparently, my future daughter was the one responsible. He mentioned just wishing to experience life as an '80s teen, and my daughter decided to grant him the wish. Well, you can imagine..."

Marty felt quite stunned, as he closed his eyes. As he slowly started to remember the last week, he simply could recall being his future son. Marty Jr had a major longing for experiencing life of the 1980s, which he actually decided to confide in Tabitha about.

"Just try to relax, Marty," Doc suggested, softly. "I know how confusing this must be, for you. At least, the last time around, it was just... That person was still, essentially, you. This time around, it quite happens to be your future son. I'm sure that you really must've struggled with a little identity crisis. I mean, it must've been quite confusing."

"Yeah, and not to mention my relationship with Jenn," Marty added, quietly. "I mean, for my son, it quite must've seemed as... For him, it might've been even worse - than my initial trip to 1955. At least, when I was in 1955, I was still inside my own body."

"I'm trying to imagine you, inside _your_ father," Jennifer commented, laughing. "I suppose, in a way, it would make it a little easier for you to get your parents to fall in love. You'd be able to give your father just a little more confidence, for one - and..."

"Oh, Jenn, I'd rather not imagine it," Marty protested, shuddering. "Do you remember how, a couple months ago... We were simply speculating about what might happen, if our future son was to just come here." Jennifer nodded, as Marty continued, "It looks like we had a chance to find out - but, perhaps, not in the way that we expected to."

"While you actually had the most confusion, Marty," pointed out Jennifer, "It was also confusing for me. I quite wonder what would've happened, if you actually did kiss me. I have a feeling, that I would've noticed... Well, I suppose it's better that you didn't."

"I quite realized something else," Marty commented, as he snapped his fingers. "From what I can simply recall... Well, for some reason, it quite looks as if you and I decided to not let out future children know about the time machine. I guess our son would..."

"I think it'd be simply harmless," insisted Jennifer. "Anyway, we'll let our future selves deal with that. The important thing is, our son's back in his own time - and I also have you, _without_ our son being inside. Granted, he simply seemed like a very fine kid - but it does make it a little awkward for... Well, you know! Now, how about a kiss?"

"Oh, but of course," gushed Marty, as he leaned over. He cupped Jennifer's face into his head, as he began to kiss her. He realized how much of a relief it really was, being free to kiss her. "Oh, Jenn, this feels so wonderful! Would you like to do something?"

"How about I just stop by the bakery," suggested Sabrina, "and I pick up some glazed doughnuts? It'd be a nice treat, and I'm quite happy that I was able to get everything resolved. I do feel pretty responsible for what's happened, and I really do apologize."

"Aw, Sab, that's okay," Marty replied, softly. "Besides, some good really did come out of it. After all, he helped me come up with some ideas for my assignment. I also feel a little more appreciation for the present - and, likewise, it looks as if he's really come to feel more appreciation for _his_ present. It's great that he likes the '80s, though."

"Well, of course," Doc agreed, nodding. "It rather similar to the way that I still like the Old West, but I'm also really able to appreciate the present. It's great that we have a time machine, and that we can visit other eras. Still, it's a good thing to be able to..."

"I've also learned to appreciate the value of a kiss," Jennifer added, laughing. "Well, I also enjoyed getting to know my son - and it rather helps to make me feel a little more confident, that I'd be a good mother. I'm just happy that he became more confident."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Marty agreed, as he placed his arm around Jennifer. "In fact, he even helped me do a little better in math. It did quite pay off. I guess I won't quite remember everything about the future. Just real little things, here and there. It sure will be a lot like what happened, since the _other_ event of two months ago."

"As long as you don't actually remember _too_ much about the future," commented Doc, with a little chuckle. "Well, just remember what this means. You sure do still have to work hard. After all, you can't actually expect for the good future to just happen!"

"We simply understand that, Doc," Marty replied, laughing. "Sort of like how, after my visit in 1955, you probably figured that you still had to work rather hard at making the time come into fruition. After all, we've learned that the future is actually still in flux."

"Well, Marty," Jennifer suggested, coyly, "for tonight, how do you feel about taking a hike through Hill Valley Park? It's really supposed to be a clear night. We could gaze at the stars. Also, I think we should simply put aside the thoughts of our future children? The time will come, soon enough. As for tonight, we should simply enjoy the present."

Marty smiled, as he realized that it was a good idea. He figured that, now that his son was back in the future, most of the memories left with him. He simply felt confident, in just knowing that he was on the path towards becoming a good father and husband.


	14. Epilogue

_May 23, 2016  
6:00 PM PST_

As Marty Jr woke up, he saw that he was in his own bedroom. He began to wonder if he dreamed the entire week in 1886. Still, his experience sure seemed a little too real to just be a dream. Could Tabitha Palmer really be a witch? It was hard for him to get used to the idea. Also, did Doc actually invent a time machine - out of a DeLorean?

"Hi, Marty!" called out Tabitha, as she walked into the bedroom. "So, uh, how did you enjoy your trip? As it's been so long, since I last saw you, I wanted to give you a nice present. Did you have fun? Was the '80s just everything that you expected it to be?"

"Wait a minute, Tabitha!" Marty Jr exclaimed, as he was still trying to take everything thing. "You simply mean to say that... this was real? That this really did happen? That you really are a witch?" As Tabitha nodded, Marty Jr added, "Man, this is so heavy!"

"I guess this did take you by surprise," Tabitha commented, as she sat on the bed. "It was a little something that I wasn't sure I could explain. I had a feeling that you might think me to be kirgo. Also, there's the fact that I just wasn't expecting you to wish for something like that. So, at any rate, how was it? Did you enjoy your little vacation?"

"Well, it was fun," Marty Jr replied, quietly. "Still, I didn't quite expect to share a body with my father. It was a very interesting experience, though. While I rather did enjoy life of 1986... Well, it feels great to back. I guess everyone is just worried about me."

"Actually, not quite," replied Tabitha, smiling. "The thing is, Marty, while you spending time in 1986... Well, in the present, only two hours have sure passed. Your body was also here, the whole time. As far as everyone else is concerned, you were sleeping."

"That's cool," Marty Jr replied, softly. As he looked around, he added, "It's so strange to believe how, thirty years ago, my father slept in this very room. As much as I quite enjoyed life as an '80s teen... Well, it does feel so nice to be back. I've simply learned to gain a new appreciation for this year, as well. Well, Tab, I should quite thank you!"

"You're very welcome," Tabitha replied, cheerfully. As she looked around, she added, "Y'know, I do also get disgusted with some of the gangsta rap - as well as some other shit music. Still, I actually don't believe in throwing out the baby with the bathwater."

"Well, there are definitely more convenient things," commented Marty Jr. "It's so nice to get a pizza hydrated, in just a matter of seconds. Also, just being able to use your voice - in order to command various appliances. The internet is also great to have."

"I like having a cellphone," Tabitha explained, quietly. "I sure can't imagine not having a cellphone on me, wherever I go. They are quite convenient, and they're also not as easy... Well, as long as you have a cellphone on you, it's certainly not as easy to just get stranded. It also makes it so much easier, y'know, to keep in touch with anyone."

"Yeah, but it's also a little easy to become a slave to those things," pointed out Marty Jr. "After all, it makes it easier for some of the more pushy types... Well, it just takes away the excuse of being away from the phone. It can be a little annoying, y'know."

"Well, I do see what you mean," Tabitha replied, softly. "That's why having the ability to turn off the ringer comes in very handy, though. If someone can't quite accept the fact that you need time to be left alone, then they're not worth having as a friend."

"Is Marty awake, yet?" asked Todd, as he stepped into the room. "Well, I really hope you fell refreshed. The girls and I were rather concerned about you. Anyway, I think we simply should have some dinner. We should hydrate some pizzas - and then, later tonight, we should do a little hoverboading around town. What do you say, Marty?"

"Oh, I'm all for the idea," Marty Jr replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. He reached for his acid cap, realizing how much he missed it. He left the bedroom, as he gave his bedroom one more glance. He smiled, as he saw the Stebbs girls. "Hello, Stephanie!"

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Marty Sr and Marty Jr were both at Dairy Queen - as they enjoyed their Mint M&M Blizzards. While his father seemed to be in a great mood, Marty Jr just couldn't help feeling a little nervous. Did his father even quite remember the event? If so, how did he feel? His father wasn't the type of person to get angry, all that easily.

"So, Junior," Marty Sr asked, as he looked around. "I guess today's the big day, eh? I simply feel so funny, talking about this. From my side, it was thirty years ago. It quite seems strange. What I'm meaning to ask... You made a wish to Tabitha, and you..."

"... went back in time?" finished Marty Jr, quietly. As he father nodded, he added, "It feels so... Well, it was just... For some time, I've had a real longing for the 1980s. Of course, there weren't things like hydrators and hoverboards. Still, I sure felt as if..."

"I understand, honey," Marty Sr replied, softly. "Believe it or not, but I rather tend to envy _your_ generation. You grew up with all the nice things that I... Well, I guess it's quite true what they say. The grass is always greener on the other side. So, have you learned anything... Well, what did you come to appreciate - about the present?"

"My acid cap, for one," replied Marty Jr. "Also, the hoverboards. Those are sure very convenient, y'know, for getting around. Then, of course, there is the internet. It's so nice, in fact, to have all sorts of information... right at your fingertips. After all, it..."

"Yeah, I do wish the internet was around," explained Marty Sr, "when I was younger. Well, actually, the internet _was_ around - but it wasn't accessible to the public. At least, it would've made my research reports a little easier. You kids really have a lot."

"I sure realize that, now," Marty Jr replied, quietly. "Anyway, it's not like we can't still listen to '80s music. I just hope that there'd be enough of us, though, to carry on the torch. Well, with the Cafe '80s being a somewhat popular hang-out - it just looks as if there might be hope. While I do still love the '80s culture, I'm sure happy to be back."

"I can hardly believe it!" Marty Sr commented, laughing. "It's strange to really think of how, thirty years ago, you and I were sharing a body. I do owe you my gratitude. Of course, it was often a little confusing. You did help me with my assignment, though."

"Really, Dad?" Marty Jr gasped, stunned. He figured that his father was just referring to the story that Mrs. Weston wanted for the class to write. "Well, that simply sounds awesome. I mean, I never really meant to... I just had no idea that Tabitha would..."

"No need to worry about it, honey," Marty Sr replied, laughing. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a tiny book. "Well, Junior, here's the story. The main character is named Todd Stebbs." With a smile, he added, "Oh, I know where you got that name from. At any rate, Todd from Orwell's world actually enters the body of Todd from 'our' world."

"Hey, that's quite awesome!" gushed Marty Jr, as he reached for the book. "Granted, I guess our actual experience was the main inspiration behind the idea. It's quite nice, how you decided to keep the story. I'll really have to read that, a little later tonight."

"Mrs. Weston just loved that story," Marty Sr explained, cheerfully. "Actually, I went over - by about 3,000 words. She gave me an A plus, in fact. I simply felt as is it was a great way to end my high school years. Your Grandpa George also really loved it."

"That's nice to hear," replied Marty Jr, excitedly. "Anyway, I do know about... Well, I was wondering if you really could tell me a little about your trip... to 1955. I'm curious to hear about it, actually. I never knew that Doc invented a time machine. I just think it's awesome, in fact. I know that there was something about... well, your parents."

"Well, I guess I can tell you," Marty Sr replied, nervously. "You see, I never meant to go back to 1955. Actually, a few things happened - and I rather ended up going back in time. I was confused, and I... By accident, I disrupted my parent's first meeting."

"That must've been pretty scary!" gasped Marty Jr. "Well, Dad, why weren't you able to just... just head back to 1985? Was there something wrong with the time machine? Well, I suppose Doc was around - but he must've been a little surprised to see you."

"Yeah, that was quite about the size of it," replied Marty Sr. "Initially, he thought that I was some prankster kid. Looking back, I guess I can't blame him. It really was one of the toughest weeks of my life, in fact. I simply had to work hard - in order to make my parents fall in love. In the original timeline, my father was not very confident - and..."

"Really?" Marty Jr asked, stunned. He simply couldn't imagine his Grandpa George not being the successful person that he knew. "Wow! I just never would've guessed! You mean, sort of like the way my other self was - in that alternate reality that you..."

"Right, exactly," Marty Sr replied, nodding. "I'll tell you more about it, later. I wonder if I should also tell Marly about the time machine. Actually, I really was planning to let the two of you know about it. It was just a question of when. Well, son, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Dad," Marty Jr replied, smiling. As he picked up the book, he added, "Say, Dad, I really am looking forward to reading it. While it's hard to get real excited over a book about a dystopian world... It's so nice that we were about to have some fun with that. Can I have the book, for a few days? I'd love to read it, a few times."

"It's yours to keep, honey," Marty Sr replied, smiling. Marty Jr nodded, as he was just feeling elated. It sure was a great feeling, being back in 2016. He also loved spending time with his father, but being separate from him. He really was a lucky man, indeed.


End file.
